From Darkness into the Light
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Faced with the task of killing the only goodness in his life just to prove loyalty, Grant Ward surrenders to the team. Can he earn back their trust and respect or will he forever be labeled a traitor? Has he lost the only good thing in his life because of his actions or can he gain Skye back? Can Coulson pull another Romanoff and turn Ward into an asset? Based on 1x21 Ragtag promo
1. A Second Chance or a Bullet?

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

He kept hearing Fitz's voice but the stare of Garrett as his hand rested on the button to open the Interrogation Room's roof. Garrett wanted him to eject them and stood waiting as he did so, it was the ultimate test and while he had no loyalty to Coulson's team, he knew their innocence.

"Do it Son, stop being weak and just do it."

Ward's finger touched the switch and he was determined to do it when his own piece of light made herself known. "Grant please, I know you don't want to do this and I've thought about why you're doing it." Skye's voice filtered through the intercom and he paused, her voice reaching the part of him that still ached to have her in his life despite driving her away. "You don't know anything else and because of that you're living in hell again. First with Maynard and now with Garrett, he's bullying you into doing his dirty work just like your brother made you do his dirty work. Don't do it, don't be the boy hurting the people he cares about just because someone told him to. You are good, you weren't born this way…I know you're good."

Garrett's expression turned dark quickly and instantly Ward drew his weapon on the man as he tried to grab for the switch. "Don't touch that switch or I will put a bullet in your head."

"I knew it, she got to you didn't she? I thought it was an act but then I saw what Deathlok saw and I knew exactly what I was looking at. You fell for her, let your emotions get in the way. Well remember what emotions did the first time around, they made you weak and unable to do what had to be done. You failed your brother because you couldn't kill the other…"

Rage filled him at the words and he knew he was being weak, letting a silly hacker turn him away from who he could become. He turned to the panel and switched the audio to where the sound was heard in the Interrogation room and not on the Bus. About ready to flip the switch, his hand ready to release them all to their death he paused. Death, the thought of death and Skye being harmed sent his heart hammering in his chest. He couldn't harm her, he was unable and it angered him because no matter how many times he'd been told to harm her he couldn't. He was weak and unable to do a simple task.

Her smile filled his mind and her laughter all but rang silently in his ears. Her eyes as she told him he was good, the feeling of her lips on his and the life she seemed to breathe into him. She was the only light in his life of darkness, the only good thing he'd ever had to himself but he'd thrown it away for a debt. He'd thrown away his only chance at happiness and lost the only person he'd ever truly loved. There was no getting her back, not for a moment or forever and he owed a debt that had to be paid.

Closing his eyes, he knew he had no choice so he flipped the switch.

* * *

"Good job Son, nothing to hold you back anymore." Garrett patted his arm as he lowered the gun and chuckled. "You'll get over her eventually but for now, know you surrounded her with people she cared about when she died."

Ward looked up at the man, defeat in his eyes and spoke softly as a click was heard just a few feet away. "I didn't kill her, I released her…"

Garrett looked to the door to see Skye, Coulson and May with Trip all holding weapons trained on him. Coulson nodded in the direction of Skye and Ward threw the gun at her feet. Garrett quickly pulled of his own but it was knocked out of his grip due to a gunshot to his hand. May shook her head at him. "Don't try it."

"Skye…" Coulson spoke only her name and she pulled handcuffs from her bag, moving over to Ward.

As she neared him he looked at her, "I am so sorry Skye…"

"Hands." It was a complete rotation of what had happened with Miles during their first few months but Skye let her gaze soften as she handcuffed him. "Come on."

* * *

She lead him by the arm towards the Common Area while May and Trip both bound Garrett up. Once Garrett was secure in the Interrogation Room in restraints not even an Asgardian could break, May had the plane up in the air and Coulson found Ward and Skye in the Common Area. Both silent and Ward looking like he'd break any moment, as if the years of betrayal had come to haunt him and it seemed to be so.

"With all of HYDRA detained or expelled from the plane, I have only one question to ask you." Coulson found Ward looking up slowly, his eyes held defeat. "What do you deserve more, a bullet or a chance at redemption?"

Both Coulson and Skye watched as he thought about the choice before looking at the lead agent in charge. "A bullet, just do it sir and get it over with but do so without Skye watching. She doesn't need to see you anyone."

Coulson seemed to think about what he'd said and looked at Skye, "your call. I'll give you a few minutes to make the choice."

* * *

Skye waited till Coulson left before she touched Ward's hand, which he pulled back from her grasp. "You could have killed us but you didn't, that tells me there is a part of you worth saving. Why are you so willing to die when you have a second chance?"

"Like I said before," he looked up and met her eyes. "I'm not a good man, I've done horrible things and because of that I deserve to die. I should have given Garrett up as soon as I knew he was The Clairvoyant but I didn't, instead I followed his insane plan."

"Exactly…" she tried to take his hand again and held tight as he tried to pull away. "You were practically brainwashed. I told Fitz you were evil after everything but you aren't, you were doing what you thought you had to do. I know you Grant, I know there is good in you and I know that I should have listened to you instead of calling you a Nazi."

Ward shook his head, "no you were right about me."

"No I wasn't." She smiled at him and looked down at his cuffed hands. "You gave me a second chance so I'm giving you one. I know you can be better and right the wrongs you've done, just like you taught me to."

She rose to call Coulson but he rose and took her arm, "please Skye, I need to die…" he looked into her brown eyes. "I deserve it after everything I've done."

Seeing the defeat and pain in his eyes, she placed a hand on his cheek and leaned up to kiss him. She pulled his head down as she kissed him, feeling as he gave in and kissed her just as eagerly back. Pulling back she looked into his eyes and smiled. "You deserved to be loved, that's something you haven't had and that's why I'm doing this. You need to know there is more to life than pain and death, you need life and love."

* * *

Hours later, standing before Hill and several men, the team handed Garrett over and Hill started to try to take Ward but Skye stepped in front of her. The former deputy director looked at her with surprise as if a mere former Level 1 agent was trying to stand up to her.

"Move out of the way Miss…"

"I don't have a last name and second, take a step back now former Deputy Director Hill." Skye folded her arms and stared Hill down. "Ward isn't going with you, Garrett brainwashed him since he was a teenager, made him do everything he did without a choice or he would kill him…under most laws that's considered crimes committed under duress and so they fall to Garrett not Ward himself."

Hill looked at Coulson, "let me guess, this is Skye?"

"The one and only." Coulson chuckled and Hill rolled her eyes, preparing to pull the girl by the arm till Skye punched Hill across the face and caused the woman to stumble back.

"I said he isn't going with you, don't make me kick your ass. You aren't the SHIELD Deputy Director anymore so you're not my boss so stay the hell away from him." Skye folded her arms again and everyone waited to see what Hill would do.

She threw her hands up, "well fine, as you so pointed out we aren't SHIELD anymore so technically he's not an agent. Because of that, he's all yours but when he starts killing again don't come asking for my help." The former deputy director shook her head at Coulson, "I don't know where the hell you found her but be happy she has a protection order on her or that move would have cost her a bullet to the head." Turning back to her men, she motioned to Garrett. "Get him in the damn vehicle so we can get him to the CIA, they have a very deep hole waiting for him."

After the vehicles left, Coulson turned to Skye as May escorted Ward back inside to the Interrogation Room. "That was bold, not many could have pulled that off."

"Are you kidding? I think she hates my guts right now."

Fitz nodded at Skye's response. "She decked Maria Hill, that's like decking Fury himself. You're lucky you're not dead, I've heard that lesser things cause her to put a bullet in you."

Coulson chuckled and put a hand on Skye's arm. "It just means she likes you or she would have put a bullet in your head. Now, since you've defended Ward's life, he's your responsibility so here." He handed her a tracking bracelet, "it's ready to program and put on him."

* * *

A/N: Can Skye break through to Ward and him earn their trust? Can he ever believe he's worthy of her again or will he believe he can never have Skye because his past makes him too evil for her?

**Please read and review...**


	2. The Beginning of Trust

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

Grant Ward looked up as the door to the Interrogation Room opened, he'd been there for close to a week closed in with only a bed and a table with a few essentials. No electronics and no view of the outside world, a prisoner when he should be dead. Escorted to the bathroom by May or Coulson three times daily to use the toilet and shower before being taken back to his cell.

His eyes drifted to the door and found Skye holding a box in one hand and a plate of food in the other. Not moving from the bed he sat on, Ward watched her set the plate on the table and remove a bottle of water from under her left arm. She looked at him and gave him a small sad smile that was sincere before moving over to him and sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey, how are your ribs? Simmons said when May restrained you yesterday that you re-cracked them."

He ignored her and looked down at the bed, his mind telling him that he had no right to look at something so pure and good. She was a light in the darkness but she was also too good to be touched by someone like him. His love for her too strong to endanger her or hurt her so he refrained from interacting with her. He'd lost her forever and he had painfully accepted that his mistakes cost him the chance to be with her.

"They're fine." It was all he said before becoming quiet again.

"Okay, so I spoke with the team and everyone agrees that despite everything you deserve a second chance." She opened the box in her hand and Ward saw the tracking bracelet out of the corner of his eye. "I thought silver was too girly for you so I managed to convince Coulson to give me the black one. It's set to a specific phrase and can't come off until I speak the phrase. It's like mine was but different, it allows you access to the plane except for the cockpit, armory, lab and command room. Electronic restriction is at maximum so you'll have to use tech under supervision and it'll go off if you go into any bunk but your own." She took his arm and placed the bracelet on his wrist, closing it so it beeped. "It also has a proximity alarm to the Bus and the vehicles so if you try to leave, it'll alert us."

* * *

Removing his arm from her grip, Ward looked at the bracelet. "How long do I have to keep it on?"

"Until you earn everyone's trust and we've agreed that they have to tell me they trust you. You're my responsibility Grant, Coulson said because I stood up to Hill for you than it falls on me." She smiled at him, "but I don't mind, returning the favor I guess for when you were my SO. So eat in here or outside, I think Fitz is planning a movie night tonight and I'm mandating you be there."

She reached over and squeezed his hand, leaning in once she was standing to kiss him. His hand escaped to her neck and held her as he kissed her back. Pulling back he stared into her brown eyes to see no fear or sadness. "Why are you doing this Skye, I'm not worth saving."

"You are to me, you said I'd understand one day and I finally do."

He watched her leave the room and instead of closing the door, it was left wide open. Closing his eyes, Ward rested his head against the wall and allowed himself to soak in her presence as each time she touched him it was like being touched by sunlight. He yearned for every touch despite not wanting her to touch him, he didn't want her infected by his evil nature. Her kisses were perhaps the thing he ached for most as he could touch her freely and allow himself to love her in those few moments their lips touched. It was when he could forget he was evil as she touched him, kissed him without hesitance or acting fake.

* * *

Standing, he left the food on the table and stepped out of the room. Making his way towards the living area he paused at seeing Skye laughing as Fitz and Simmons drove the DWARVES around the living area. Stopping Ward watched as Skye laughed, trying to get away from Fitzsimmon's assault on her. It brought a smile to his face that hadn't been there for what seemed like weeks.

"Still want that bullet?" He turned to see Coulson standing beside him starring at Skye. "Or do you want a chance to earn our trust and protect her again in the field?"

"SHIELD was disbanded, there is no more field work sir." He paused and sighed, "not that it matters for me, I'll be under surveillance for the rest of my life. I know you could never trust me again, not like you did with Skye."

Coulson shrugged, "Hill and Stark created 'Strategic World Operations and Response Division' in SHIELD's place and with Stark's funding and it being considered a private company, the government can't touch it. We've been recruited into it as have half the SHIELD agents that remain alive. For now, we just patrol until an issue comes up. Stark bought the SHIELD satellite and bureaucracy can't do anything about it so we're effectively SHIELD again except by a different name."

"SWORD…Stark is known for his irrational sense of humor." Ward looked back at Skye to see Fitz teaching her how to control one of the flying robots. "Why are you trusting me with this information sir?"

"You're part of the team, you deserve to know who you're working for. So, see you at movie night? I believe tonight is Lord of the Rings."

Ward nodded, "Skye has mandated that I attend and socialize."

"Good for her." Coulson patted his shoulder and moved past the three 'kids' as they played with the tiny robots. "Don't break the tech playing with it."

"We won't sir." Simmons cheerfully spoke as she went back to her panel.

* * *

Ward watched as one of the DWARVES landed on Skye's head and she shrieked, moving quickly over to him and hid behind him. Shaking his head at her childish antics, he realized she was using him for a cover against the assault. It was hard to make the right call of either moving or staying there for her to hide behind. One would make him seem detached like before but the other would make him seems strange.

"I dare you!" Skye spoke as she pulled her head from behind him, pointing at Fitzsimmons. The wonder twins shared a look and Ward knew immediately there would be an assault on both himself and Skye so he looked at the woman behind him.

"You better run, they're about to launch an assault on you."

Skye looked between him and the scientists, watching as they aimed the DWARVES at her. "Oh shit." She instantly scurried to her bunk and shut the door, making the two scientists whine at her for being childish.

* * *

Dinner was interesting as Ward expected to eat alone so he made his own dinner and sat at the table to eat long before the team usually ate dinner. He looked up when he heard Fitzsimmons in the kitchen getting cans of soup and Skye making a sandwich. He started to get up and leave till he heard Simmons' voice.

"You're not going to eat with us?"

He turned back to them with his soup in hand to see all three looking at him. Fitz seemed to be scrutinizing him before shrugging. "Skye said we should make an effort to include you in all normal activities…if you wanted. We saw you eating alone and thought we'd join you."

Looking to Skye, Ward found her looking at him and as soon as his eyes met hers she smiled slightly at him. Sighing he sat down at the table and was soon joined by his former rookie, sitting next to him if not practically on top of him despite being in another chair.

"So Fitz has chosen Lord of the Rings for movie night but I persuaded him to go for Harry Potter instead. Have you seen Harry Potter?"

Ward looked at his soup, "which one, there were eight movies made."

She leaned back and looked at him, "oh my God, you actually know something about modern culture." Skye put a hand to her chest and smiled widely, "I feel like this should have been recorded."

* * *

Fitzsimmons joined them and instantly launched into a debate over magic versus science. Ward shook his head as he listened to the two bicker, it was a comfort despite being annoying and having Skye smile at his little known culture reference made all the difference. "According to what Thor told Jane Foster, magic is just another type of science yet to be discovered." Both scientists looked at him instantly and he shrugged. "I just read a report."

"That is actually a brilliant concept." Simmons smiled and took a sip of her water. "Now, I much prefer the books to films but to each their own."

Skye chuckled, "go on Simmons, admit you're a huge Twilight fan."

"I certainly am not!" The scientist seemed appalled and saw all the looks pointed at her. "Alright, fine but only because Rob Patterson is quite lovely to look at." She put a hand up as if to dismiss them. "It's not like you don't have a celebrity fancy Skye."

"No I don't, I haven't had time to do that. Between the Rising Tide, SHIELD and now SWORD…when could I take the time to develop a crush?"

Ward looked at her, "what about that one time outside Stark Tower?"

She punched his arm with eyes wide while Fitzsimmons seemed to put her under a microscope at that comment. "I was ignorant and stupid at the time…"

"Uh huh." He took a sip of water and Skye stared at him. "I mean, if you go for that sort of thing and he's your type, you know the hacker type."

* * *

Skye's face fell and he turned to see her eyes dull, going to the remains of her sandwich before she left the table. He clutched his jaw and internally punched himself for being stupid. She'd been happy till he attempted to joke with her but instead he practically stated that Stark was her type of person.

"Are you bloody insensitive as well as brainwashed?" Simmons stared at him, "she's stood up to Hill and Coulson both to defend you because she cares for you…"

"Deeply!" Fitz shook his head, "I thought I was the only one stupid in that department but you proved me wrong. She thinks she can make a difference and you're bloody well trying to imply she should go for Stark."

Ward looked at them confused, "what?"

"Oh my Lord," Simmons shook her head and put a hand to her temple. "Do we have to lay it out for you, Skye is in love with despite you being ex-HYDRA and all the things you did while brainwashed by Garrett. She's trying redeem both your soul and a relationship with you but you're practically pushing her away."

Fitz stood and pointed, "you swore to Coulson and May both that you could never hurt Skye even when Garrett ordered you to. Well, you've been given a second chance with Skye so don't waste it being stupid." The scientist walked away shaking his head, "bloody idiot."

"You have kitchen duty tonight, we were going to help but since you upset Skye we'll leave you to working alone." Simmons stood up and left the table, dishes and all.

* * *

A/N: Well Ward is on 'Bus-Arrest' and has learned from Fitzsimmons the reason why Skye is saving him. We also see them trying to act as if he is not a traitor who tried to kill them.

Also now they are part of SWORD under Stark Industries (not the same SWORD that Marvel created!).

Next, Ward must start Skye's training again as she isn't cleared for the field by Hill's standards and wants to go into the field.

**Read and Review...**


	3. Training and Bonding

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

Skye stood outside Ward's bunk and waited till it opened at his normal time of 0500, she was dressed for a work out and had a bottle of water in her hands. The door slid open had the former specialist paused at seeing her beside his door. As if figuring he was in trouble, he tried to return to his bunk only to have Skye follow him in.

"I need you to train me again." She was blunt on what she wanted and he looked up from where he sat on the bed. "Hill says that my previous Level 1 training wasn't enough if I want to go in the field. She practically ordered Coulson to get me ready but he'll just assign Trip and I don't know what to expect with him."

Ward found her brown eyes and shook his head, "not a good idea, I shouldn't train you."

"Look, I may not trust you like I did before but I know you won't push me beyond what I'm capable of or let me hurt myself." She moved closer till she stood between his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You also know when I lie, well sort of but at least about training. So you'll know if I hurt myself or not. Please?" She smiled down at him and he let his hands rest on her arms, allowing himself to drown in her beautiful eyes. "Besides, what if something happens like I get captured and you're not there because you're on Bus-arrest? If I can disarm someone or take them down, I won't get hurt."

He knew she was hitting him where she knew it would hurt him and sighed, dropping his arms till his hands rested on her waist. "Fine but even if you are technically my SO now, when we're training you have to listen to me."

"I can do that." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, he let one hand go to her head and engaged a deeper kiss till the enchantress in his arms was left panting. Skye pulled back and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "They were real…your feelings, you weren't lying when you captured me?"

"No, they are real and always have been." His thumb continued to trace over her cheek and she smiled at him. "I'll always protect you and try to keep you from getting hurt. My loyalty is to you and by extension the team."

* * *

Coulson found May in the cockpit and looked at her, "you might want to come see this."

"See what?" He nodded his head towards the doorway and May shook her head, putting the plane on autopilot before standing up. "This better be worth it."

"Hill sent back our results for field operatives, a list about three pages long and Skye's name wasn't on it. I scheduled her to work with Trip and was going to tell her this morning. When I went to wake them both up, Skye was missing from her bunk and when I found her…"

* * *

They arrived at the balcony overlooking the cargo bay to see Ward on the mats with his arms raised in a fight position. Skye threw a punch and Ward stepped aside and she went forward on the mat.

"You're not equalizing your weight and that's all it takes to fall on your face." He helped her up and bent down to adjust her legs. "Keep your feet planted, pretend you're glued to the ground."

"How can I move if I'm glued to the ground?" She looked down at him and he stood up only to back up.

"You said you wanted to do field work, well if you get separated from everyone you need to know how to defend yourself. You can't do that if you can't properly throw a punch or land on your face." He put up his hands, "again."

Sighing the hacker put her hands up and shifted her leg before throwing a punch that landed right into Ward's shoulder. He clutched his jaw before nodding at her, "it's a start," wincing he moved away motioning to the punching bag. "Work on that for a while."

"Sorry, I guess training with cracked ribs was a bad idea." Skye looked at him and he nodded to the bag.

"Bag, ten minutes and make sure you actually hit it properly."

Skye sighed and turned to the bag while Ward sat on the stairs, "so since I'm now your SO, does this mean if I'm late I still have to do fifteen pushups?"

"Would you prefer pull ups?" He took a sip of water and watched her face give a scowl. "You've defended yourself well since you were shot but you can do better so I'll push you till you're good enough to take me down. If that means being a hard ass trainer in this room then so be it but I won't let you be put in that situation again."

She paused and turned to look at him, "you don't have to be so defensive about my safety. One day we'll trust you enough to be in the field again."

"Between that day and today you could be killed." he stood and moved over to her, turning her so she faced the bag. Placing her hands up, Ward kissed her head. "So until you can safely taking me down without me being injured, you won't be ready for any missions alone. You need at least a Level 3 understanding before Hill will let you in the field, you're barely at Level 2 so get punching."

Skye rolled her eyes, "as you say Robot."

He chuckled and moved away to unwrap his hands, turning slightly to see Skye incorrectly punching the bag. "You've made the decision to dedicate yourself to this so don't start trying to curl up into a ball and run now." He moved over and repositioned her hands, holding the bag.

"Again, how can run if you're curled up in a ball?"

* * *

Up on the balcony Coulson folded his arms and smiled. "I think she's making progress with him."

"It's been a month, don't go trusting him yet." May spoke firmly and the lead agent shrugged.

"The only thing I trust him with is that girl down there but at least he isn't trying to kill himself like he was his first week. The fact you don't have to restrain him at least once a day is a relief. Plus on the upside, training her will keep him busy because Skye doesn't focus during training so it'll make him focus on teaching her to focus."

* * *

"All I'm saying is that we could make a schedule so I know what to expect." Skye and Ward made their way into the kitchen with water bottles to see Simmons making oatmeal. She looked up to see them and smiled. "Hey, so would you please explain to my rookie why it's a good idea not to do the same exact regiment every day when training and that taking breaks helps the muscles. He's not believing me."

"I didn't say I didn't believe you." Ward looked over at Simmons, "when I trained at the academy they had us doing the same regiment every day."

Simmons just picked up her oatmeal and spoon, "when you're done having your domestic than I'll talk to you both." She left the room and both watched her go, hearing her tell someone as she left, "Ward and Skye are having a domestic, I wouldn't go in there."

"Right, probably best." Fitz's voice was heard but he never entered.

Coulson walked in seconds later and grabbed a bag of pita chips, "if you want to have your SO-Rookie arguments, feel free but the domestic arguments need to stay either in the cargo bay or bunks." He smiled at them and left, "oh and Ward, don't forget that her training regiment needs to be documented as per requirement."

* * *

He left and Skye shook her head, sitting at the bar as Ward started making breakfast. "What are you making?"

He turned his head to look at her. "Do you want an omelet or just eggs and toast?"

"Eggs and toast, thanks." She yawned and put her head on her arms. "Wake me when you get finished."

Ward looked back at her and smiled, watching as she closed her eyes for a brief nap. Every time he looked at her it was like looking at light again, knowing her could be good. The thought of death no longer appealed to him because he wanted to be without her. Training her had been a welcome back to normalcy and he had his work cut out for him since Skye had a tendency to get distracted during training. The black metal on his wrist was a constant reminder of his betrayal and the trust he had to earn back but Skye's kisses and laughter were all he needed not to fail. The hope and happiness in her eyes drove him to be better and to do better, his loyalty fell to her and through her to the team.

Finishing, he placed a hand on Skye's head and combed back some of her dark locks. "Skye, breakfast is finished." She blinked and opened her eyes to see the plate in his hands. "Eat then nap or you'll wake up drained."

She picked her head up and took the plate, "thanks."

"It's not a problem, I'm going to go shower and clean up the cargo bay." He brushed a finger across her cheek. "Eat and get some sleep."

"Will do, you might ask Coulson if there's anything you can do to help him." Skye looked at her former SO and he nodded. "Just a suggestion, wasn't an order."

* * *

A/N: Next we see Skye and Ward training some more and also Hill visits the Bus for a personal check in and to deliver news.

Please read and review...


	4. The Games We Play

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

Skye sat playing poker with Ward and Fitzsimmons while May and Coulson prepared to Director Hill's arrival. The Bus was parked on a private strip of JFK waiting to be boarded by the Director of SWORD. Laughter filled the cabin as the four 'kids' played each other, Trip sat with them having recently withdrawn from the game.

"Oh man Fitz, give up now." Skye laughed as the man raised the stakes. "You should be glad this isn't strip poker or you'd be down to your birthday suit."

Ward put up his hand, "I did not need that image."

"I don't think any of us did." Trip put a hand over his eyes and shook his head. "Ward control your girl."

"She controls me remember?" Ward chuckled and watched as Skye placed her bet. "You all know she's going to win this game right?"

Simmons smiled, "highly unlikely as statistically one person can't win multiple times in a row at poker. Skye has already won twice…"

"I think that's the point Jemma." Fitz threw up his hands, "I fold."

Skye smiled at him, "good job Fitz, getting out before the big guns are drawn."

"The only big guns around here are the ones I make…"

"OHH!" Skye covered her mouth and looked between Trip and Ward as they digested the comment, both turning to look at the scientist. "Oh you'd better run Fitz because I don't even think Simmons can save you from that one."

Simmons and Skye started laughing as Fitz slid down in his chair more, "poor Fitz, must you always make things awkward?"

"Awkward, how could…" he saw the men looking at him. "Oh, did you take that to mean I was insulting your masculinity?" He put up his hands and started waving them, "no that is not what I meant, I am so sorry…"

The entire group started laughing and Skye shook her head, shrugging. "You know if you boys want to measure, I'm sure Dr. Simmons can give her expert clinical opinion on that."

"For medical purposes I'm sure they're already on file." Simmons smiled and all three men's faces when blank while the girls laughed. "Kidding, I swear they don't put those type of measurements on file."

* * *

A clearing of throats made them all look or turn to see Hill with Coulson and May, she folded her arms and looked at them as if expecting an explanation.

"I assume you're preparing for a mission involving each of you as a poker player?"

"Actually," Coulson smiled and turned to Hill, "it's a team bonding experience, board games during down time tends to help cement them. Of course when it's not Upwords or Battleship…"

"Only because Skye can beat anyone at Battleship and Simmons wins at Upwords with her extensive dictionary." Fitz made the comment, "you can never when those games with those two, you might as well sink your own ship or not spell a word."

Simmons gasped, "honestly Fitz, you act like we cheat at it."

"I wouldn't say cheat," he motioned to Ward, "have you ever won at Battleship with Skye?"

Ward gave it some thought, "not once."

"Only because I distract you with talking." Skye smirked and bumped his arm, "which by the way guys, I win." She laid her cards down and they showed a flush, the table erupted in groans.

"Come on!" Fitz threw his hands up, "well that's another game we have to scratch off the list."

Trip held out his hands, "we could play Risk or Axis and Allies, no physical way to cheat in those games."

"Yes exactly," Fitz turned to Coulson. "Next time we land, one of us needs to go buy one of those games."

Hill turned to Coulson, "I thought you had a skilled team, not a kindergarten class. They are only slightly better than Congress and I mean, slightly."

"Back to work." May's voice was stern and they all looked at her. "Everyone, I think all of you has had enough bonding time. Ward, take Skye down and have her work on her training since her spar with me this morning landed her on her back and I was only using Level 3 techniques. Fitzsimmons, don't you have some prototypes you wanted to show Director Hill?"

"Right, we should start organizing those prototypes." Simmons leapt up and Fitz joined her. Skye shook her head and started working on cleaning up their card game. Ward helped her by stacking chips, putting them back in their case.

* * *

"We should start talking." Hill turned to Coulson and the agent motioned to the Command Center.

Skye's laughter made Hill look back once to see Ward whispering as he collected a chip from Skye's fingers, to which the younger agent threw back her head laughing. She pushed him as she stood and moved to the shelf where games were stored. Ward watched her from where he stood with a gentle smile on his face.

"Are they involved?" Hill looked at Coulson as they entered the Command Center. "Ward and Skye, are they involved?"

May and Coulson shared a look before the Calvary answered the question. "It's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it…quickly!"

The two agents shared a look once again and Coulson finally spoke, "it's a Romanoff-Barton situation all over again."

"Excuse me, did you say you have another Romanoff-Barton situation again? I distinctly remember you telling Fury that that was one in a very large astronomical number. That the chances of that happening again would be never seen before your death."

"Technically it's after my death." Coulson smiled and folded his arms.

Hill shook her head, "so you're telling me if I stick a gun to her head…"

"He'll shoot you." May spoke bluntly, "after he tears you apart with his bare hands. Ward's need to protect Skye is stronger than any I've ever seen. I personally wouldn't risk putting her into the field unless he's there beside her."

* * *

The director turned to see the two walk past the command center in workout clothes talking and she even got a clip of their conversation.

"No you are totally not serious?" Skye moaned and looked pulled on his arm as she turned around. "Please, no more pushups…I won't survive."

"Would you prefer pull-ups?"

Skye shrugged, "pushups sound great, how many do you want? I can do 10, no how about 15?"

"We'll see, if you can make it down in under 15 seconds I'll decrease by ten."

The girl was instantly gone and Ward was shaking his head, "fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…"

"Ward get your ass down here now!" The intercom and eco told them that Skye was already in the cargo bay.

* * *

Coulson couldn't help but chuckle, "he's come a long way and it's Skye who's made the difference. Can't say we trust him completely yet but we trust him enough to put him in the field as long as Skye or us are there to monitor."

"Five months and you're suddenly ready to put him back in the field? If it were any other time I may consider it but I just got news that has me personally visiting HUBs and what not. A sleeper agent, deeper than HYDRA had us aware of…released John Garrett from the Cube. That bastard is out there and there is little doubt what he plans to do next."

May and Coulson looked at the feed of Skye and Ward as they spared, Skye talking Ward's ear off as he tried to get her to concentrate. May sighed, "which one do we protect."

"Both," Coulson looked at the both of his agents. "We protect both of them, without one the other is dangerous and we don't know what Skye is capable of."

Hill nodded, "my main concern is keeping our 0-8-4 agent away from Garrett. We know Garrett is dying of something, maybe Ward can shed light on that, but he wanted the GH-325 and/or any 0-8-4 that could lead to healing him." The director pointed to the screen at the girl who was laughing as she listened to her rookie/trainer. "That girl destroyed an entire village and lived plus holds information on GH-325. He'd dissect her alive if it meant having the answers to his questions. I don't even think Ward's protective nature could stop Garrett from doing so either."

* * *

A/N: And shit hits the fan...

Next we see Coulson interrupting a makeout session and also the team is informed about Garrett.

**Please read and review...**


	5. Don't Mess with The Baby

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

Skye found herself laughing at the story Ward told her as they sat in his bunk nursing glasses of whiskey. He'd asked her if they could actually have 'that drink' without pretenses or covers and she agreed with a smile. It had gone from serious conversation to his days at the Academy when he actually did witness stupid stuff.

"So through all that…chaos, you didn't even once think 'maybe I could pull a prank'?" She took a sip of her drink and Ward shook his head. "Okay you need to get a life, seriously. I mean, even May pulled one on Fitz with the shaving cream and it's May we're talking about."

He placed his glass down on the small shelf at the top of the bed. "That's what I have you for."

"Oh so you're just using me?" Skye put a hand to her chest in fake chastisement.

Ward took the drink from her hand and placed it beside his before pulling her into his lap. Starring into brown eyes, he gently pushed her hair back from her forehead. "I would never use you Skye."

She watched his eyes drop to her lips before returning to her eyes. "I know." Leaning in she captured his mouth with her own, sliding her hand into his hair as her other bunched the shirt that he wore.

The feeling of one of his hands sliding under her shirt and burning against her skin made Skye deepen the kiss before running her hands to the edge of his shirt. Ward began trailing kisses across her cheek to her ear, the hand in her hair slipping to the buttons on her shirt.

The sound of the door sliding open made both quickly break up and look up to see Coulson. He folded his arms and Skye slipped off of Ward, buttoning her shirt up. "I can explain AC…"

"Ward's tracker has been modified for entrance to the Command Center, both of you get in here now. We have bigger issues than your…" he motioned to them, "that!"

He walked away and Skye looked at Ward, he has a smirk on his face and she slapped his leg as he stood. "Stop looking so proud of yourself."

"He didn't shoot me…" he kissed her forehead and Skye glared.

"I may shoot you if you keep this up." She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair before leaving the bunk.

* * *

They found the entire team and two new people, both nodded to Ward before turning their attention to Hill as she stood by Coulson. Ward stood beside Skye, attention on the woman who ran their new organization.

"Now that everyone is here, I have some troubling news and unfortunately I have to divulge a secret that was never exposed when SHIELD fell. It's perhaps the only secret Fury kept tight lipped about besides Coulson's revival." Hill looked at them all, "as of three days ago, a deep HYDRA sleeper agent with Level 8 clearance, who passed all our tests and we deemed loyal, released John Garrett from the Cube."

Skye felt Ward stiffen beside her and she placed a hand on his arm as she turned her attention to Hill. "What do you plan to do to take him down?"

"We're working on that, right now this Bus is the only place that is unreachable to him so it'll be our base of command. As for taking him down, we've issued a KOS order as of the moment we learned of his escape. Agents Barton and Romanoff have come out of retirement just to help catch this bastard." Her eyes went to Ward, "Agent Ward, where does your loyalty lie? I need to know that right now."

He looked Hill dead in the eyes, "Skye, my loyalty lies with Skye and thru her, to the team."

"We trust him." Coulson looked to Hill, "he's proven his loyalty to us. I think we can all agree that we trust him."

May nodded, "agreed."

"Yes." Fitzsimmons said together but Fitz added his own comment.

"Even if his cooking does sometimes border on killing us."

Skye rolled her eyes, "he cooks fine."

"You're just saying that because you're his girlfriend." Fitz looked at Skye and she pointed at him.

"It was one time he didn't cook the burgers completely, one time and all of a sudden he's been banished from the kitchen. At least he didn't almost burn down the kitchen trying to make a soufflé."

Fitz put his hands out, "you swore never to bring that up again."

"Well you honestly did almost burn down the kitchen Fitz." Simmons gave her friend a look, "Agent May asked if we needed to land the plane and evacuate, the smoke alarms went off."

Hill looked at Coulson, "You seriously expect me to believe this team can actually function together?"

Coulson shrugged as Fitz launched into all the things Skye had done wrong. "What about that time you blew a hole in the plane?"

"We worked together to do that and I saved our asses by letting a life raft go." Skye stared at him and Fitz seemed to stare back.

* * *

Ward bumped Skye with his shoulder and she turned to look at him, nodding to Coulson she looked at the lead agent. Coulson stared at her, "you finished?"

"Yeah, sorry." She pushed back her hair and looked down at the table.

"Well I for one like this team." Barton folded his arms and chuckled, "much better than all the stuck up agents I've had to work with, Nat not included."

Hill sighed and looked at them all, "our main concern is to work together to bring Garrett down, he's going to be after anything that can cure him from whatever illness he's suffering. Ward, do you know anything about his condition?"

"All I know is that he said he got it tracking down an 0-8-4 almost 25 years ago. Something about how he was shot then burned when the thing exploded in his arms. He died one minute and woke up in a SHIELD medical center days later. He never told me what it was but ever since he's been hell bent on curing the illness the thing gave him. His neural pathways in his body are deteriorating and he relies on cybernetics to survive."

Skye looked at Coulson and he met her eyes, they both knew she was the 0-8-4 that had harmed Garrett. Before she could say anything, Hill spoke.

"That 0-8-4 is in this very room and everyone is charged with protecting it, no matter the cost. Fury said that anything powerful enough to kill and give life was too powerful to fall into the wrong hands."

Everyone started looking around and finally Simmons was the one to ask the million dollar question. "Where is it?"

Skye raised her hand and they all turned to her, "not what, who…I'm the 0-8-4."

* * *

Silence seemed to stretch and Skye knew Ward was trying to meet her eyes but she didn't look at him or anyone else. Hill walked around the table and removed a syringe from her pocket, stabbing it into Skye's arm.

Before she could back away, Ward had the Director of SWORD by the wrist against the wall. "Why did you do that?" His jaw was clinched as he asked the question.

"Unhand me now Agent Ward." He let her go and she rubbed her wrists, walking back around the table. Skye rubbed her arm before doubling over in pain, Ward immediately caught her. "She's been activated, Fury made it an order that if we had someone as dangerous as Red Skull again then we were to activate her."

Ward picked Skye up and looked at Simmons, she immediately followed out of the room towards the lab.

Coulson looked at Hill, "you could have warned me, she's not a weapon…she's a person."

"I understand that but Phil, she was always the last resort…no one but Directors of SHIELD were allowed to know of Project Hope. It was a word of mouth subject, never written down and never discussed. We don't know her origins, she's human but also not human at the same time. It's time you realize that in war there is no exceptions and I have no choice but to activate Skye. Garrett will stop at nothing to possess her and she can't defend herself…now she can. I've just given her an advantage."

"You're not better than Garrett right now." May spoke quietly, "using her to achieve whatever necessary, it's the same thing he did to Ward."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, Hill you are about to be ganged up on by Skye's family. You don't mess with the baby of the family or they all descend!

Next we see the reaction to the injection Hill gave Skye.

**Please read and review...**


	6. A Mystery to Us All

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

Skye felt like she was on fire, about ready to burn alive and it wasn't going away. She knew her cries were useless as the flames inside her kept growing in strength and heat but she allowed herself to cry as the pain increased. She felt everything, it was all enhanced five times over and it all hurt just as much as the flames. Ward's gently touch on her head, trying to calm her would have been a relief from the pain but instead it just made it more intense.

"What is wrong with her?" Ward snapped at the biochemist who had become their physician.

Simmons looked at the results on the screen from her scan, "whatever Director Hill gave her is working through her nervous system and it's progressing at a rate I haven't seen before."

Ward looked back down at Skye, who was practically sobbing as she struggled, seeming to claw at herself as if to get rid of the pain. "Skye?" He pressed a hand to her face but she moved away from him and practically rolled off the table only to scream when she hit the floor.

"Her nerves are over stimulated, any type of touch causes her more pain." Simmons put up her hands as she rounded the table to look at Skye. Their strong rookie agent seemed to sob as she wrapped her arms around herself, curled up on the floor. "Skye…can you tell me what it feels like?"

She looked up and sobbed as she spoke, "burning alive."

* * *

Simmons nodded and looked around, "I have just the thing to counter act that. I'll hurt but…" she picked up a nearby ICER and turned to Ward. "You need to shoot her…"

"What?"

"It'll paralyze her and cause her to become unconscious, unaware of what is going on. It's the only thing that we can do until her nerves calm."

Ward took the ICER and looked at Skye, bending down beside her. "Skye…"

"Do it," her sobs broke his heart and he was unable to comfort her. "Make it stop, please."

He looked between her and the ICER as if it was a death sentence, "I don't know…maybe there's another way."

"Please Grant, please make it stop." Her eyes begging for the pain to end as her sobs continued, she seemed to curl into a ball further.

Reaching out a hand he gently placed it on her arm and she groaned, sobbing more but leaned into him despite the pain. "Close your eyes." She did and he fired the ICER round into her shoulder, gently laying her down on the ground as she passed out.

* * *

Throwing the weapon across the room, Ward gently picked up Skye and placed her on the table so Simmons could examine her. His hand brushed back her hair and looked at the scientist as she started taking some of Skye's blood.

May appeared in the doorway and paused, Ward looked up to see her. "The alarm went off from the tracking bracelet. We deactivated it so it won't go off in the lab," May neared the exam table and looked down at Skye. "How is she?"

"As far as I can tell, whatever Director Hill gave her caused all her nerves to become overstimulated. Skye described it as burning alive and any touch was as if you were adding petrol to the fire. The only thing we could do was shoot her with an ICER round, so she'd be unconscious and unaware of pain during the examination." Simmons explained as she began examining Skye's blood.

Ward looked at May with anger in his eyes, "keep Hill away from Skye or I'll kill her, director or not."

"Coulson has already taken care of warning her."

"Oh dear." Simmons looked up at the big screen and both agents turned to see Skye's blood work at a microscopic level. "I asked Mr. Stark for a program that would scan at the microscopic level, essentially a scanning electron microscope so to monitor Skye and Agent Coulson due to the known side effects of GH-325 and this is…at the microscopic level you see white blood cells and red blood cells but you also see those blue dots."

"What are they?" May moved closer to the table and Simmons shook her head.

"They weren't on her blood work last week and they aren't in Agent Coulson's either." They watched as the blue dots seemed to grow in size till they encapsulated the white blood cells completely. The red blood cells were left unaffected and seemed to stay healthy. "It's almost as if they are taking over her immune system, killing the white blood cells but leaving the main component of her blood behind."

* * *

Skye groaned and moved her head, Ward immediately put a hand to her head and looked down at her. "Skye?"

She opened her eyes and Ward found blue where brown pools of emotion usually lay. Skye blinked several times and the blue slowly died away, giving way to her brown eyes once again. She sat up without an issued and looked around. "May, when did you get here?"

"A few moments ago, how are you feeling?"

Pulling her legs in to sit crisscrossed as she normally did, Skye shook her head. "Fine, better than fine. I mean I felt like I was on fire and now, like it never happened." Smiling she looked at Simmons, "so, what did Director Viper up there give me?"

"I'm not exactly sure, your blood work shows some distinct changes though. Do you mind if I take another sample of your blood to compare it to one from last week?"

"Just as long as it's only one sample," Skye chuckled as Simmons started to take her blood. "I think I gave you enough after I was shot to last a lifetime."

Simmons took the vial and smiled, "all done, I'd ask that you'd stay here but I know you'll ignore my request. However, I'll let you go if you check in once every two hours…agreed?"

"Agreed, thanks Doc." She slid off the table and Ward looked at her, "I forgive you for shooting me so please don't go on a guilt trip. You were just trying to help me." He started to talk but she cut him off, "you weren't hurting me, you were helping me escape the hurt so stop."

* * *

They found Hill and both former agents of Strike Team Delta working on a plan with Coulson. The director looked up as May, Skye and Ward entered the room, all looking like nothing had happened.

"How are you feeling Agent Skye?"

Skye tilted her head and seemed to analyze Hill, everyone in the room watched the agent as she stared at the director. Suddenly Hill took a step back and gasped, hand to her chest. Skye spoke gently at her. "That's how I felt, don't cross me again or Garrett will be the least of your issues."

Hill just looked at her and nodded, "understood, we're planning right now to take him down. Why don't you join us?"

"Sounds good." Skye smiled and moved to the table, looking at the plan. "Trying to use public surveillance is pointless, I found Centipede and HYDRA by tracking their bank records. Garrett is going to try to continue with his experiments so the best thing to do it find an income and trace it." She started manipulating the computer and all watched her as she moved through different systems in a flash. "Cross matching anything in Garrett's past, using aliases and family holdings as well as anything related to HYDRA. Listing buildings that would be able to power medical equipment and provide space for holding his prisoners and men."

Hill looked at Coulson in surprise, he smiled. "This is why we keep her around."

"Wait." Ward put his finger to the computer to stop her and it locked down. He pulled his hand back and turned his head to the side. "Sorry, I was trying to point out that one of his bases listed is in Havana, Cuba…it's where we first regrouped and has appropriate space."

Skye pulled out her phone and fiddled with it to shut down the lockdown before starting over. She merely looked at Ward and nodded, "thanks, I'll look at that for activity."

* * *

What seemed like hours later, and it was hours, everyone in various parts of the Bus heard Skye yell the words that they all hoped for: GOT HIM!

They all congregated again and found Skye with her arms folded looking at the image of John Garrett and several men standing outside a factory. "Where is he?"

"Rio de Janeiro, abandoned clothing factory and seems to be using enough electricity to light a whole village."

"Strike Team Delta…" Hill looked at the two, "you have a go."

Skye tilted her head to the side and stared at Hill, "Ward and I go as well, we have our own scores to settle."

"He may have earned your trust but Agent Ward isn't getting anywhere near John Garrett." Hill shook her head. "That's a bomb waiting to explode and I'm not letting that happen."

* * *

A/N: Something is up with Skye and now that they found Garrett, will Hill let them go after the madman himself?

Next we see some of the effects activation had on Skye, Hill spills about why they activated Skye and Ward gets his tracking bracelet off. Who is eager to learn the phrase that Skye uses? Any guesses?

**Please read and review...**


	7. Embracing Ourselves

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

Ward found Skye in the cargo bay with May in the early morning hours, he'd been to wake up Skye for training but she hadn't been there. Looking down from the balcony, he watched as the once semi-trained girl took blow for blow from May, matching her until the moment she hit May in the shoulder, swiping her legs from under her. The Calvary went down on her back and looked up at Skye from where she lay on the floor.

"Skye?" May stood up and took a step towards Skye, hands up in the air. "Your eyes…they're blue."

The specialist was immediately down the stairs as soon as he heard that, sure enough when Skye looked at him her eyes were bright blue. A few blinks and the blue dissolved away, returning to brown. "I think Simmons should take another look at you."

"I feel fine, better than fine."

"You just put May on the mat using Level 5 techniques and your eyes are changing colors." Ward placed a hand on her cheek and stared into her brown eyes. "Please, we don't know what Hill did to you."

* * *

Nodding, Skye headed into the lab and May headed upstairs to get Simmons while Ward stayed with the rookie agent. He pulled her into his arms and held her, Skye rested her forehead against his chest and closed her eyes as his fingers made patterns against her skin under her shirt. "What if I'm not human anymore, would that matter to you?"

"No." He kissed her forehead and pulled back to stare into her brown eyes. "I love you Skye, human or not. I fell in love with your personality and heart, not your looks or biology."

She smiled at him and nodded, "good enough for me."

A hand on her head and a thumb sweeping back her bangs, Ward pulled her closer to hold her against him. The rookie agent wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, suddenly becoming stiff as she seemed to witness a memory not her own. Gasping she pulled away and stumbled a few feet, his hand going out to stabilize her but she pulled away as she tried to catch her breath.

Looking up at him she had tears in her eyes. "You couldn't save him, your brother…Maynard stopped you from throwing a rope and he drowned." Skye shook her head and turned around away from him. "It's like I can see your deepest darkest secrets. I did something yesterday, when Hill asked who I was." Skye turned back to look at him and shook her head. "I pushed the burning sensation I had onto her, to let her know how I felt."

Moving over to her, he took her hands and held them. "We'll figure this out." She shook her head and he caught her chin. "Yes we will and I'll be right here with you. Hill doesn't want us anywhere near Garrett and as much as I'd love to put a bullet in his head, being here with you is more important." He pulled her into his arms and held her, "don't think about anything or anyone, especially about me. I'll tell you my secrets but you don't need to live them."

* * *

He looked up to see both Simmons and Coulson enter the lab and pulled back, gently lifting Skye onto the table for examination. She folded her arms as Simmons pulled on gloves to start the exam and a scowl found its way to her face when the scientist pulled out the necessary equipment to take blood.

"You're worse than a vampire."

"Well I shall take that as compliment." Simmons chuckled and looked straight at Skye with a penlight. "Okay, look at my finger." She examined Skye's eyes and spoke as she did. "How are you feeling? Agent May said that your physical conditioning has improved faster than humanly possible."

Skye shrugged, "I feel fine, better than fine."

"She's absorbing memories or pushing memories onto other people." Ward folded his arms from where he stood beside Skye. "I wouldn't say that's fine, something's wrong Skye and ignoring it's not going to help you get better."

The rookie agent put up her hands and pushed Simmons back, "just stop, I'm tired of all the poking and prodding, I'm not some lab rat." She pushed off the table and started towards the door till Ward blocked her. "Grant move, now."

Coulson walked over, seemingly having enough and looked at the young agent. "You need to let Simmons help you."

"I don't want help!" She yelled and instantly her eyes turned blue, she pushed them aside forcefully and they stumbled when she did. "I'm tired of everyone telling me what I need, none of you know what I need!"

She was gone up the stairs and Simmons looked at both men, "I really shouldn't have pushed her."

"No it was me." Ward sighed and rubbed his shoulder where she'd pushed him.

* * *

They heard yelling and looked up at the ceiling, Coulson turned to leave with Ward following immediately. They found Skye standing a few feet from Hill, yelling at her about what she'd done.

"Stop lying, what did you do to me?"

Hill put up a hand, "I activated your natural abilities, we developed a suppressant during Project React in 1970s and knew for you to be normal we had to use it. It masks the compound that is in your blood, we think alien in origin but we can't be sure whether you're human or not." Hill lowered her hand and shook her head, her gaze softened. "The Director of SHIELD at the time had to make a call, kill you or suppress what you were…" she looked down and shrugged. "Like everyone that meets you now, even as an infant you were impossible not to ignite hope in their lives. You became Project Hope, our last defense and one we swore never to use unless there was no other option. HYDRA is slowly falling and if Garrett were to rebuild…"

"So I'm your secret weapon? What were you planning on doing, sending me in alone?"

"No," Hill quickly stated, "you are more important than any of us, Skye you are impossible to replace and I would see SWORD fall like SHIELD did before I let HYDRA have you."

Skye had tears in her eyes as she folded her arms, "because I'm a weapon, not because I'm an agent. That's why SHIELD protected me all my life, why you guys didn't put me in a dark hole when you could have…you just wanted to make sure your weapon was safe." She pointed at her side, "that's why when HYDRA shot me, Fury didn't stop Coulson from finding a cure because me being alive was top priority!" Shaking her head, Skye looked straight at Hill. "You're no better than Garrett and right now, SWORD or SHIELD is no better than HYDRA. Using people as weapons to fight a war."

Without a second thought she moved to her bunk and slammed the door closed. Hill found Coulson and Ward starring at her, she sighed. "We tried to give her a normal life…"

"But you're still using her as a weapon."

* * *

It was around midday that the door to her bunk opened and Skye looked up from where she was curled up on the bed to see Ward in the doorway. He leaned just outside the door, unable to go in due to his tracking bracelet. Moving off the bed, she was in his arms within seconds. He held her close and kissed her head.

"I'm right here." Ward pulled back and looked at her, wiping away tears with his thumb. "Just give me the order and I will put a bullet in her somehow without killing her."

Skye shook her head, "no, I can do so much worse if I wanted to." Wiping her face with her hand she shrugged, "does feeling used ever not feel like you mean nothing?"

"When the right person cares, you aren't being used. Coulson and May are about ready to kick Hill's ass and I suspect Romanoff is holding her tongue on what she really wants to say." He pushed back her hair and pulled her back into his arms, holding her close. "This team is your family and we'll never use you. I think I heard Coulson describe it as 'Hill hurt the baby of this family and we aren't going to stand for that'."

She looked up at him and found his eyes, "I love you."

Ward heard the clink of the bracelet hitting the floor before he felt the weight leave his wrist. He looked at the ground and found the black piece of metal that had been his control ring for months. His eyes met Skye's and she just smiled at him, her eyes full of trust and love.

"That was…"

"Yeah," she bent down and picked it up. "I programmed it that way, so that I would only tell you when there was complete trust between us."

Cupping her cheeks, he bent down and kissed her fully. Skye smiled at him as he pecked her lips gently with his own. Pulling back Ward found her eyes, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "My loyalty is to you and to the team thru you, no one else…it'll always be you Skye."

* * *

A/N: Skye used the phrase 'I love you' as the key to his bracelet, knowing she'd only be able to tell him when she completely trusted him.

Next we see Skye and Ward disobey Hill and go after Garrett, they also find the madman tells Ward something to change how Ward views his connection to Skye. Will Ward turn to HYDRA again after Garrett talks to him or is his loyalty to Skye too strong to fall?

**Please read and review...**


	8. Strike Team Skyeward

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

It was the next morning that the Bus was landed in Rio and the former Strike Team Delta were suiting up to go after Garrett and his men. Ward and Skye watched beside Coulson as Hill instructed the two assassins on what to do, clearly pissed they weren't able to go. As soon as Romanoff and Barton were gone, Hill started towards the stairs but paused as she leaned against one of the railings, her jaw clinched. Gasping for breath after a few moments she looked over at Skye, who seemed to be staring at her.

"You need to stop this moment Agent Skye."

Skye shrugged and looked at her, "stop what? I'm not doing anything but sitting on my ass while the glorious Strike Team Delta go kill a man that should have been killed in the first place." She threw her hands up and walked past Hill up the stairs, "like you said, it's a bomb waiting to go off."

Hill looked directly at Ward, "you know exactly what she's doing, make her stop now before I'm forced to contain her."

"You activated her." That was the only comment that Ward made before following Skye upstairs.

Coulson folded his arms and shrugged, "sometimes you're unprepared for what you unleash. You think you can use Skye but she's always had a mind of her own. She's smart, patient and she has people behind her who would take a bullet for her. She's a child you can just command around Maria; she is a living, breathing, thinking person you want to use as a weapon."

* * *

Around midday, Skye stopped in front of Ward as he sat reading on the couch. He looked up at her and she nodded towards her bunk, a quick look around to see no one made him follow her seconds later. As soon as the door was closed, Skye sat down on the bed with her computer and he joined her.

"There are too many men, not even Romanoff and Barton can do this without help." Skye showed him a video of the area, men and women going in and out with weapons and armored cars. "They're going to get killed and Hill doesn't care."

He took the computer and ran through the footage, "I recognized some of these men, they were Level 6 and 7 specialists at SHIELD. Advanced armor packaging and multiple weapons per man, it's a suicide mission at best."

"And at worst?"

Ward looked into her eyes, "you don't want to know, if Garrett captures them than anything Romanoff experienced in the Red Room would be like child's play."

"I've met his bullets so I know that." She nodded off as if to agree and leaned back against the wall. "Do we disobey orders and help or wait till they are dead because there's no extraction order?"

The specialist looked down at the footage and then at Skye, "come on."

* * *

He helped her get off the plane without being detected and considering they were in the middle of an airfield it wasn't like they had a lot of trouble. A stolen care in Rio was nothing out of the ordinary so when they stole a car to take to the factory, Skye didn't say anything and she knew that when Coulson didn't find her or Ward on the plane he'd try to track them. With Ward's bracelet sitting on her bed, the alarm would have never sounded.

They found the factory surrounded by fencing and men, Ward abandoned the car a few miles back and they walked the rest of the way. He armed her with actual weapons instead of ICERs and made her braid her hair so it was out of her face and not the way when she fought. Skye knew he wasn't giving her instruction on fighting because he was aware she'd be using her new abilities and weapons instead of physically fighting unless necessary.

Skye bent down beside him behind a building, her gun drawn and ready as they watched the gates of the factory. "Six, advanced armored and," Ward pointed at one of the men. "That's Parker, he makes May look like a rookie."

"What do you want me to do?"

He looked down at her, "what can you do?"

"It's based on memories I think, so if I can think of something then I can push it on them."

"Can you take a memory and push it on them?" Ward met her eyes, "I once almost never made it back from a mission due to some injuries that knocked me unconscious for hours."

Skye closed her eyes and grabbed his hand, a tear slipping from her eye as she lived the set of memories that he'd endured. Opening her eyes she released his hand and starred at the men around the parameter, like flies they dropped after a brief yelp of pain. She smiled at him as if proud of herself, he took a second to briefly touch her cheek with his knuckles. "I can't believe that worked."

"You did good, come on."

* * *

Getting past the fence was easy and with all the guards knocked out, they managed to get to the doors without an issue. Ward had her climb the fire escape and followed her as they moved to the roof to look down into the building. Skye opened up her bag and withdrew a small case, withdrawing one of the DWARVES. Seeing his look she shrugged, "I just borrowed Charming, he's still in prototype phase and separate from the others." Pulling her tablet out she started the little drone so it flew into one of the broken windows and down into the building.

Both watched the screen and saw what they expected, Romanoff and Barton fighting men but losing very quickly. Garrett walked into the room and instantly shot them, it looked like ICER rounds by the residue left on their uniforms. Skye looked at Ward and he nodded his head towards the door a few feet away.

As quick as the drone was in the warehouse, he was back in Skye's hand. Placing 'Charming' up in his case, Skye packed up her tablet and proceeded to check her weapon rounds. Ward bent down on the roof and worked his knife into the lock of the door so it opened.

Entering the building they stayed close to the wall with weapons drawn, ready to do what had to be done. Getting to the main floor took longer than Ward wanted but he wouldn't put Skye in any unnecessary danger by trying anything. Reaching the ground floor they paused at hearing Garrett speak to his men.

"Hook Romanoff up to the Memorizer and take Barton outside to shoot him."

* * *

Ward looked at Skye and she closed her eyes, ignoring the screams of pain as she directed the memory of burning alive on the men in the room. She opened her eyes to hear chaos and yells of what was going on, Ward put up four fingers and slowly removed one at a time to count down till they rounded the corner.

At zero they both rounded the corner with their weapons drawn, Garrett saw them immediately and smirked. "Should have known it would be you and your little ragtag team coming to save the famous Strike Team Delta." Garrett folded his arms, "you made the wrong decision choosing that team Son."

"I'm not your son and I know what the right decision was from the beginning." Ward kept his attention on Garrett but with one hand he put a hand on Skye's weapon, she lowered it and put it in the holster.

Garrett made a motion and several men surrounded them, "you'll actually have to watch her die. All I needed was her blood but now, I have no choice."

"You won't get the chance to kill her." Ward put his weapon in its holster "Skye…"

She glared at Garrett but her attention lay on those around her as she imagined the flames she'd endured combined with the pain of getting shot. The men surrounding them found themselves screaming in agony as Skye's eyes turned blue. Once all were subdued she spoke, "you and I have unfinished business."

"If this is about Quinn, it wasn't personal."

"I'm talking about the village in Hunan Province 25 years ago." She advanced forward at him and his expression seemed to drop. "I should have killed you then, if I had only known I'm sure my tiny mind wouldn't have minded killing you completely."

His expression turned to a murderous glare, "you're…"

"Why do you think SHIELD protected me?" She circled Garrett slowly and looked over at Ward as she did so. "What do you think Grant, what should I make him suffer with before you deliver the final blow? Him shooting me or how about my activation?"

Ward shrugged and acted indifferent, "it's up to you Skye, use your memories or mine but don't make it quick."

Garrett's face turned into a smirk, his attention went to Ward. "You molded her into a killing machine, you turned on us to protect her but instead you turn her into someone like you…a killer."

* * *

A/N: Will Garrett get to Ward or is he strong enough to resist the man?

Next we see Ward fight for Skye and end up loosing the battle due to making one wrong error in trying to protect her.

**Please read and review...**


	9. The Need to Protect Becomes a Danger

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

Ward stared at Garrett as Skye completed her circle of the monster, Garrett's words sinking in as the rookie agent stopped beside him. Had he really turned her into a killer? Her demeanor had changed and she was more calculated and colder. She attacked Hill in spite when the director made her mad and she didn't seem that bubbly anymore. Skye had become lethal and dangerous, not caring about anything but taking down Garrett and the mission.

Garrett seemed to watch him and smiled, "so you see what you've done, created and destroyed instead of protected. If you really want to protect her you'll stop her before she does something she can't undo, before she makes the ultimate kill that can't be undone and will haunt her forever. Do you really want to listen to her screams at night Son? Knowing you could have prevented it?"

The specialist had yet to see or hear Skye having nightmares, she slept peacefully and looked like an angel when she did. The idea of her angelic face torn apart by nightmares and having to listen to her screams seemed to tear at his heart. He couldn't do it, he couldn't let Skye do what would destroy her.

Grabbing the only ICER he had, he turned to Skye to see her looking at him in shock. "Grant?"

"I'm sorry Skye, I'm doing this to protect you." He fired the weapon despite an array of images flashing through his head of them together, Skye attempted to remind him of their relationship as she sunk to the ground.

He caught her before she completely hit the ground, carefully laying her head against the concrete of the factory floor. Garrett's footsteps made him look up, a hand went to his weapon ready to protect her if necessary.

"We can help her Son, we can make her normal again." Garrett bent down beside Ward and let his gaze float Skye's face. "Raina can take that crap out of her and make her normal, all in exchange for a vial of blood. Think about it, Skye becomes herself again and we get a vial of blood in return. You want to protect her but this activation is destroying her soul so she's not being protected, she's being destroyed."

Ward looked down at Skye, thinking of how helpless she'd been in the past days. Determined to be better and stronger, ignoring everyone when they said something was wrong because she wanted to be able to complete a mission. Whatever was inside her had been destroying her because she wasn't the patient and vibrant SO she'd been for months. He wanted his Skye back, the one that joked with him and argued with Fitz because the scientist said something to anger her.

"You can help her?"

"Yeah we can, it's a win-win situation. I live and she lives, we both get healed and I'll even let you go back to your little team. I won't try to hunt her down or hurt her anymore, you'll be free to go with our forgiveness…no one has to know."

Looking down at Skye, he couldn't help but think that letting Garrett go for helping Skye seemed like a good deal. She'd be herself again and all it would take was one vial of blood in return.

* * *

Standing beside Skye, Ward watched as Raina examined Skye's blood and tested it for foreign substances. The woman turned to look at him with weariness before speaking.

"Do you know what she is?"

Ward looked up to meet the woman's eyes, "does it matter?"

"She's identical to a baby girl in China 25 years ago, it was destroyed by monsters and those monsters were her parents. She has properties of the GH-325 drug in her system and those properties are specifically alien in origin."

Garrett chuckled as he walked in, "now that's something, she looks human but she's not. I just thought she was a human girl that the monsters wanted…never actually knew why they wanted her. I assumed it had something to do with her powers but now I guess she was just as alien as they were. Got to hand it to you Ward, didn't expect you to fall for an alien."

"She's Skye, that's all that matters." Ward looked back at Raina. "Can you heal her and remove that stuff she was activated with?"

"No." Raina shook her head, "doing that would kill her, it's bound to her biology and impossible to remove. You're looking at genetics not some added factor, it can't be removed."

* * *

A groan made all three look down at Skye, she didn't seem to stay under ICER rounds as long as everyone else did. She opened her eyes and Ward saw the blue irises that she now woke with after an attack but blinking changed them instantly back to their normal brown. "Grant?"

Ward placed a hand on her head, "hey…"

"You shot me…where's Garrett?" She started to sit up but saw their enemy at the end of the table.

"Well if it isn't our resident alien." Garrett chuckled, "I have to commend you for pulling one over on my boy but he's already helped us get what we need from you." Garrett walked over and put a hand on Ward's shoulder. "See, he was so desperate for you to be normal again without your little superpower that he was willing to give us your blood." The madman looked at Ward's face, "so desperate Son, so desperate that you were blind and look where it's gotten you…your need for her to be safe has you delivering her right into our hands."

The man was quick and grabbed the weapon from Ward's holster, shooting him in the back with the ICER. He crumpled to the ground and Garrett pointed the weapon at Skye, her eyes wide before narrowing in anger. "You monster!"

"The only monster here is you," Garrett stepped over Ward's body. "At least I'm human." He shot her and she collapsed onto the bed. "Prep her, do whatever you have to do to find the answers we need."

* * *

His name being called made Ward open his eyes, he saw Barton sitting across from him a room that was no doubt used for holding prisoners. The archer's face was a bloody mess but he was alert.

"Where's Nat and Skye?"

Ward shook his head, "I don't know where Romanoff is and Skye…" the man looked away as he realized what he'd done to her. "I made a mistake and it has put her in danger. I only wanted to keep her safe and protect her, instead I delivered her straight into Garrett's hands."

"Emotions compromise us." Barton sighed and shook his head. "After New York, I couldn't work for SHIELD anymore and I quit…too much damage. I failed Nat and not once did she look at me the wrong way." Grey eyes met brown, "if she loves you, she won't blame you no matter what you do. I heard what she did to Hill to defend you, that girl loves you Ward and I don't think making a mistake to protect her is going to change that."

The door opened and they both looked up to see Garrett walk in, gun and chair in hand. Shutting the door, he sat down and held the gun as he looked at them both. He pulled a chain out of his pocket and threw it at Barton, the man reached for it and instantly froze when he saw the charm in his palm.

"She's not being very cooperative, damn Russian in her I guess so just a little warning there. If she doesn't start cooperating we'll be forced to put an end to her misery. Tell me everything you know about what the Red Room did to her."

Barton met the man's eyes, "even if I knew anything, which I don't, I wouldn't tell you."

"So nothing slipped in between missions or when she was whispering sweet nothings by the pillows?" Garrett chuckled coldly. "I find that hard to believe, ten years as Strike Team Delta and she tells you nothing after you save her life…"

"Natasha likes to keep quiet about those years." The archer didn't give anything away in his emotions.

Ward had enough, "where's Skye?"

"Skye is currently giving us everything we need." Garrett shrugged as he looked at the gun in his hands. "Can't say she'll be alive afterwards but near the end I'll let you see her, say your goodbyes as she looks into the face of the man who delivered her to Hell. You really shouldn't have gotten attached Son, she's alien after all…one of the monsters that destroyed a village. Sure she looks human but she's not. I'll come get you both when they're nearing the end of their tortured lives."

The man was gone as quickly as he came and Ward hit the wall beside him, not caring about his knuckles as he'd trade to be in Skye's place. Leaning against the wall he shook his head and for once wished he'd kept the damn tracking bracelet on because the team would have been alerted to their departure and Skye would be safe. Looking over at Barton, he noticed the man tracing the necklace in his hand as if it was a lifeline. In that moment he'd give anything to have a piece of Skye, to hold a piece of her but he didn't deserve it. His mind kept telling him the same thing over and over again, on repeat.

_I never deserved her. I delivered her to her death. I've destroyed the only person I've ever loved._

* * *

A/N: Ward's mistake at helping Skye may cost the rookie agent her life. Can he save her or will he be forced to watch her die at Garrett's hand?

**Please read and review...**


	10. Losing Everything

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

Desperate to do something, Ward started engaging the lone Avenger in talk of escape. It didn't take long for the archer to start formulating ideas because they were both desperate to help the woman they loved get away from the madman. Ward told him they could take out guards and collected weapons but the archer told him it was too risky as Garrett would be anticipating it and could kill both Skye and Natasha.

Hours seemed like days as they waited, locked up unable to escape. As if to prove they were weak, Garrett would come in every couple of hour and give them a glimpse of the area outside the door. It was crawling with men, more than both could take down together and if that wasn't enough, the man did gloat that he'd kill Natasha and Skye the moment they tried anything.

The door opened after half a day had gone, at least they thought it was half a day. Garrett stood in the doorway and smirked, "come on Son, time to say your goodbyes." A HYDRA agent walked in and pulled him up, he twisted out of the man's grip.

* * *

Ward was walking to the medical room and he found Skye laying on the gurney with cuts on her body, blood on the sheet that covered the bed she laid on. She looked as pale as when she'd been shot and there were multiple wired attached to her. Garrett nodded to Raina as he stood against the wall, Ward stood by Skye's bed. "Skye?"

Her eyed open and he found brown pools staring at him, she looked weak and her eyes spelled pain. "Grant?"

"I'm so sorry." He cracked at that moment and grabbed her hand, his other going to her head. "I only wanted to protect you, help you and it…" he looked down away from her until he felt a weak grip from her hand.

"I love you, it's not your fault…I shouldn't have insisted on coming." She whispered and he leaned over, kiss her head as tears fell from his eyes onto her forehead.

* * *

The sound of gunshots made Garrett turn, an agent ran in and looked at him. "What is going on?"

"SWORD is here sir." The agent spoke and Garrett looked over at Raina, who started to fill a syringe as Garrett pulled Ward away from Skye.

The specialist tried to fight but instead was instantly subdued by the man who was part machine and part field agent, Garrett put Ward in a headlock and made him watch as Raina injected Skye with something.

"Skye…" Her eyes focused on him and he watched as her brown eyes started to dull, life seeping from them. "Skye…no, what are you doing to her?" He struggled but the arm around his neck got tighter.

"Doing what should have been done 25 years ago by killing a monster." Ward struggled and managed to get loose only to get over to Skye as her breath because softer and softer. "Skye…" he watched as life drained from her eyes and her chest stopped moving.

* * *

Gripping the bed he closed his eyes and was bombarded with images of Skye's laughter and smile, the knowledge that he had caused those to disappear forever. He opened his eyes and gently covered her eyes, allowing her eyelids to fall over the lifeless eyes that often made him smile. Kissing her head he closed his eyes. "I love you and I'll never stop."

"Get over her Son, she was nothing but a monster disguised as a human girl."

Opening his eyes again, Ward let every emotion he'd ever felt just disappear and he focused solely on the monster that stolen his entire life. Turning, he quickly descended on Garrett without mercy using every ounce of rage remaining from the Berserker staff, all his training and the pain of losing the only person he'd ever loved. His former SO seemed overwhelmed within seconds, trying to fight a man who had nothing left to lose, after a while he got the weapon from Garrett and shot the man between the eyes. As he fell, Ward turned to Raina and nodded to Skye. "Revive her now!"

Raina looked between Skye and the weapon before quickly injecting Skye with a blue liquid, no doubt the artificial GH-325 from the hard drive that he'd helped deliver before his turn. He watched as Skye lay still before jerking, breathing in with a gasp.

* * *

The doors busted open and Coulson himself moved in with Trip behind him. He paused at seeing the scene laid before them, of Skye laying on a blood-ridden, Garrett lying dead with a bullet wound to his head and Ward holding a gun on Raina.

"Ward?"

"They killed her sir, I just made Raina revive her with the synthesized GH-325."

Raina shook her head, "she's never should have been saved, you've unleashed something unhuman on this world."

"Like you haven't done any worse." Ward fired the weapon and instantly the bullet lodged itself in the woman's chest.

He dropped the weapon and started unhooking Skye from all the equipment, pulling her into his arms. She groaned as he gently jostled her and Coulson nodded and looked to Trip beside him.

"Get them out of here."

"Come on man."

Ward pressed a kiss to Skye's head and walked out of the room with Skye in his arms. May and Hill both stood in the hallway surrounded by down men, other SWORD agents stood nearby. They looked up at seeing Ward carrying Skye in his arms, she was limp and unresponsive to everything around her. Hill was immediately over to them, "what did they do to her?"

"They killed her for information," Ward held Skye tighter in his arms. "They revived her with the GH-325 compound once they were at gunpoint. Get out of my way Director Hill…"

He walked around her without another word and headed to the nearest exit to get Skye into a vehicle and back to the Bus. Simmons needed to see Skye and help her while he turned himself over to Coulson, he betrayed them all and harmed Skye. He'd pay for it as soon as she was in the care of their physician where she could heal properly and stay safe, even from him.

* * *

It was hours of standing by Skye as Simmons oversaw her care before Coulson showed up. The man seemed interested in knowing what happened and Ward expected him to already know, he had expected Romanoff and Barton to spill what happened. Instead Coulson just asked him straight as they stood in the lab, almost as if he was clueless.

"I made a mistake sir." Ward looked down at the floor, "I let Garrett get to me, convince me he could deactivate Skye and I believed him…" Looking up he found Coulson staring at him, "I was so eager to protect her, to let her be normal again that I handed her over. I don't expect your forgiveness or your trust, I abused that the moment I took her off this plane. I think it best I stay away from Skye, preferably in a holding cell where I can't hurt her or anyone else anymore." Shrugging he looked at the man with defeat, "let Hill take me to prison and throw away the key. If not that, I deserve a bullet for what I did to Skye."

Coulson looked over at Simmons, "is Skye stable?"

"Yes sir but it will be a long recovery." The physician gave a small smile before going back to work on cleaning Skye's wounds.

"Follow me, now." Coulson turned to leave and Ward followed.

* * *

They made it to the man's office and he pointed to a chair where Ward sat immediately, Coulson sat across from him. "Sir…"

"I want you to shut up and listen to me Agent Ward." Coulson leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "You made a mistake and it nearly cost you everything you love. It would hurt us all but Skye is the very thing keeping you grounded so unlike us you can't detach. I don't know what Garrett said but it must have been pretty damn convincing for you to endanger Skye, I'm sorry you were put in that position."

Ward shook his head, "I watched the life drain from her eyes and her chest stop moving. I would have traded placed with her in an instant. She didn't blame me before she stopped breathing, she just said she loved me before blaming herself."

"She knew you wouldn't have done it without some type of hope that she'd be fine. Garrett used you to get what he wanted and you fell for it. I think that watching Skye die was punishment enough and I'm not letting you run away from your mistake. You're going to stay here with us and protect her as best you can, I understand she's strong headed and has a mind of her own but Skye needs you as much as you need her."

"I'm poison to her sir."

Coulson stood and chuckled, "your only weakness is that you love her too much. Now get out of my office and go help Simmons, you know how exasperating Skye can be as a patient." He stood walked out of the room to head to the med pod where Simmons was keeping Skye. After he left, May stepped into the office and folded her arms. "You think I went soft on him don't you?"

"No," May walked over to the desk and shook her head slightly. "You did him a favor, you prevented him from running away yet again. Between you and Skye I'm sure he'll make it."

* * *

A/N: Okay...so Skye made it but only after she died.

Next we seek her trying to talk to Ward while he tried to pull away from her, leading to an emotional fight that neither can escape.

**Please read and review...**


	11. The Bonds We Forge

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

Skye stood wrapping her hands to start working out when she heard boots on stairs, looking up she saw Romanoff and Barton with Ward. They were all talking and it was the first she'd seen her rookie relax since everything went down at the factory and taking out Garrett. He'd been scarce around her, refusing to train with her and only holding SWORD related conversations. Every time she touched him he withdrew and walked away, ignoring her as if she was a speck of dirt on his shoe.

"Are you sure you don't need back up with Boris?" He leaned against the railing as they collected their gear to load into the SUV they'd be borrowing when they landed in Russia for a short while. "He'll be expecting you and you could use the backup."

Romanoff smiled and checked her weapons, "you have a mission here to complete and you know it. You can't keep running from it no matter how much you want to."

"That mission isn't going to be completed…ever."

She put the gun in its holster and met his eyes. "You can't keep escaping Ward, you'll end up in a place you don't ever want to be. Do you know what makes all the Avengers capable of surviving?" The red head's eyes flickered to Barton, "we have someone driving us to come back home. I have this nut job and he has me, Stark has Pepper, Banner…that's complicated, Thor has Jane and Rogers has Carter. Without them we'd lose the drive to come home, to be willing to throw everything into a mission including our lives."

"I resent the nut job comment, I'm not Selvig!" Barton loaded the cases of gear into the SUV's trunk.

"Says the man who thought it a good idea to walk fifteen miles in the Siberian tundra so that he could singlehandedly rescue a dog." She turned back to look at her partner. "What did Fury have to say for that stunt?"

Barton shrugged it off, "at least I made Hill laugh, when has that woman ever laughed?"

"You mean besides that time she was so drunk she even laughed at Fury's jokes?" Romanoff smirked, "I see your point but you're still a nut job when you want to fly off a roof 27 stories up."

"Says the woman who takes on an entire warehouse of Russian mobsters."

* * *

After the SUV and the assassins left, Skye found herself in the cargo bay with Ward alone. He started up the stairs till her voice, soft and partially weary, met his ears.

"Why are you avoiding me Grant?"

He paused on the stairs and turned to see her facing the table that held the wraps. She was proceeding to wrap her hands as she spoke despite not looking at him. "It's best that we stay apart."

"Best for whom?" She turned and looked at him, "tell me you aren't screaming inside to ignore whatever your brain is thinking. Tell me that everything you feel for me isn't begging you to stop avoiding me."

Ward clutched his jaw and folded his arms, "doesn't matter what I feel anymore, what matters is that you're safe."

Skye nodded and moved towards him but he moved up a step so she stopped. "I'm safe with you."

"No you're not, that's been proven time and time again." He dropped his arms and turned to leave till Skye spoke.

"I don't blame you for what you did." Skye let a sniffle go and she wiped her face with her hand, he looked back at her. "I would have done the same if it had been you."

Ward walked down to the cargo bay's floor and stopped, "so you would have handed me over to a madman knowing in the back of your mind he could kill me." He pointed at himself, "my actions caused your death Skye, I watched the life drain from your eyes. That's not something I will watch a second time…"

"Do you know what I was thinking when I was dying?" She threw her arms out and shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "You, of never seeing you again so that's why I stared at you. I wanted the last thing I saw to be you." Her finger pointed in his direction, "I was in pain that was indescribable and it didn't matter that death could have taken that pain away. All I wanted was you Grant, I wanted you holding me and telling me everything was going to be alright. I didn't once blame you for what happened because that mission could have gone a dozen ways, Garrett could have captured me in any of one of them and played you in so many sick variations. I blame myself because I insisted on going in just so I could prove that I could do it."

"Like I said, it's best we stay away from each other. We depend on each other too much and in the future it could compromise us to the point we damage SWORD itself."

* * *

Tears fell onto her cheek, "so we hurt each other instead? Like Agent Romanoff said, we have each other to drive us to come back. I overheard them talking with Coulson and you know what I discovered? They've compromised each other from Day 1 but it doesn't matter to them because they'd rather compromise each other than not have each other."

"The difference is that Barton would sacrifice Romanoff if it came down to it, they'd do what had to be done." He shook his head, "I won't sacrifice the only good thing in my life, the only person I've ever loved. I won't do it Skye and if you staying safe means giving you up than I'd do it, I am doing it. I won't see you die again because of me."

"But you're already hurting me." She refused to wipe away the tears that seemed to run rivers down her face. "I love you and you walking away from me because of some belief that it'll make me safer, it feels as if a thousand bullets are being shot at me. I'd much prefer the pain they put me through than losing you."

He shook his head and took a few steps closer, "don't say that. You should never want to be back with those monsters. They killed you…"

"YOU'RE KILLING ME!" She yelled and shook her head, "I have given everything to SHIELD and SWORD and the one thing I want for myself is telling me he'd rather not have me. We're agents Grant and our lives are going to constantly be in danger, my life will be in danger maybe not today or tomorrow but one day it will be. I'll take a bullet or get wounded and when I die, if I die, you'll regret never letting yourself have me. Isn't it better just to have what time we have than to not have anything?"

"You don't think I don't want to throw my hands up?" His eyes bore into hers. "I want you as much as I breathe but if watching you continue to breathe and have your heart beat than I'll take just watching you for the rest of my life."

* * *

Skye nodded and wiped away her tears, "than maybe I should leave because I can't live beside you the rest of our careers, spend hours with you and not have you." She turned and began stripping the wraps off her hands and moved past him up the stairs. "I hope you can live with yourself Grant Ward because that's all you'll have."

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, she turned back to look at him. "Don't leave Skye, please."

"It's the only way you can get what you want. If you want me to stay…"

"So it's either you leave or I give in and you stay?"

Walking down the steps, Skye stood on the bottom step in front of him and pulled her wrist from his grip till her hand rested in his. "It's not about giving in or tricking you into being with me. I want you to be with me because it's what you want. I just can't be around you every day and hide how I feel, it's not who I am." Pulling her hand away she shrugged, "If you think we should be apart than I'll leave, to make it easier on both of us. I wish it was different but we have to make choices that hurt us."

Skye started upstairs but was stopped yet again by a hand on her arm, turning she found Ward on the step below her. He let go of her arm and cupped her face gently, "if my choices are to have you leave or stay and be with you, I'd choose a thousand times over to be with you." Ward used his thumb to brush away her bangs and kiss her forehead. "Not being able to see you every day is impossible to think of."

A smile broke out on her face as she grasped his wrists, Ward closed the distance between them and Skye allowed herself to be absorbed into his arms and the kiss. She felt his hands drop from her face to her waist so she linked her arms around his neck. The need for oxygen was the only thing that drew them apart.

"I love you, always will." Skye whispered as she panted from the short supply of oxygen. Her thumb ran over his facial scar. "Nothing will change how I feel."

Ward smiled and stared into the eyes he adored, "you're the only person I've ever loved."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I posted, this scene was written between moving into a new apartment (that didn't have internet for days) and finishing exams for University.

Next we see Skye trying to battle Coulson to let her back on 'active' duty and Hill make another appearance for something 'begrudgingly' fun.

Please read and review...


	12. Family Moments

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

Ward was in the process of making sandwiches for the team when the sound of a dramatic groan made him turn to see Skye sitting at the bar with her chin resting on her hands. Quickly finishing her lunch, he placed it before her and saw her push the plate back. Despite it being her favorite sandwich, turkey on rye with cornpepper dressing, she continued to sit there dramatically.

"What's wrong?" Ward took a bite of his own ham sandwich and watched Skye shaking her head in response. "I made that especially for you, even dug the dressing out of storage myself and here you are turning it down." He leaned against the counter opposite of her. "What's wrong Skye?"

Pulling the plate closer, she picked up one of the slices to eat it. "Coulson, it's been a month now and he's still refusing to let me back into the field. I've sent Simmons in to give her report, you've gone in and even May went in but his answer is still a big fat no." She took a bite of her sandwich and put it down before swallowing. "It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, so you should learn to stop complaining." Coulson spoke as he moved into the kitchen, starring at the various sandwiches. "Which one is mine?"

Just as Ward was about to respond, Fitzsimmons and Trip barged in and grabbed three sandwiches randomly before leaving the kitchen. Two sandwiches remained and Ward sighed, "yours was a turkey but considering there is one left and May would kick my ass if I fed her ham again, I'll make you another one." He started towards the condiments to start another sandwich but Coulson picked up both plates.

"Don't worry about it, I won't die from eating a ham sandwich for a third day in a row." He paused beside Skye, who was chewing her own. "Despite not being in the field, I'd say you're not bad off. You had a man digging through boxes just to find some dressing for your sandwich, not many would do that."

As soon as the man was gone, Skye clutched her fists and her eyes turned blue. "I want to hit him right now."

Ward reached across the table and grabbed her hands, holding them in his own. "You're not the only one but that's not the best option." Pulling her hand to his lips he kissed her knuckles. "While I enjoy the brilliant blue your eyes are when you're upset or recovering, I prefer the brown."

She blinked a few times as the color of her eyes turned from electric blue to muddy brown, quickly ducking her head to finish her sandwich as she pulled her hands away from his. "Thanks."

* * *

A game of charades was going on when they landed at an airstrip a day later. Fitzsimmons, Trip, Skye and Ward all sat in the living area playing or at least everyone but Ward was playing. The man had attempted but after ten minutes of him not making sense, they'd regulated him to being their audience. Skye was attempting something when Hill walked through a good ten minutes after landing, the Director of SWORD paused and leaned towards Coulson.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Ugly Duckling!" Simmons stated and Skye groaned sitting down. "I don't understand, was that not correct?"

Skye looked at her friend from where she sat beside Ward, "no but it's been ten minutes. How could you not understand 'Swimming the English Channel' when you're from England."

"How was I to know you were 'Swimming the English Channel' when you looked like an odd duck on land? Who the bloody hell put down 'Swimming the English Channel' anyways?"

Trip held up his hand, "I thought it would be a gag and obviously it was since no one got it." He looked over at Skye, who threw a pillow at him but missed. "Missed me."

* * *

Coulson cleared his throat and they all turned to see him and May with Hill. "If you kids are done, Director Hill has some important business to discuss."

The director handed out envelopes to everyone except Ward and Simmons. "Everyone is to attend, no shooting each other or trying to get themselves put in detainment because they just don't want to go. You'd better show up even if your corpse is six feet under." Skye raised her hand, "yes Skye?"

"How can go attend something if you're dead?" She saw the looks from those around her, "it's a serious question."

"A SWORD Gala!" Fitz shrieked as he read the invitation, "why do we have to attend? I don't do social events, I much prefer labs or monkeys."

"Director Hill," Simmons smiled at her. "Did my invitation perhaps get lost?"

Hill gave a small smile, "Fitzsimmons, your name is attached to his so you go together. You'll see the invitation is made out to you both." She saw Skye's hand being raised, "and before you ask, your plus one has already been approved. I didn't see the reason to give you all invitations when I knew most of you would be escorting someone. Agent Triplett I'm afraid you'll have to find a date or go solo."

"Perhaps I could escort you ma'am." He smiled and everyone froze, waiting for the fallout.

Hill smirked and shook her head, "why you younger agents still try is beyond me."

* * *

Skye smiled and jumped up, "you know what this means right?"

"Not exactly, no." Fitz looked at her and she waved him off, looking directly at Simmons.

"We get to go shopping, formal wear is mandatory and I haven't seen any formal dresses on board." She saw Simmons smiled and turned to May, putting her hands together. "Please will you take us?"

Coulson dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing a card over to May. "No more than a thousand together."

"Where do you think you're getting that kind of money?" Hill looked at him and he just smiled.

"What do you think he's been doing with all the money SHIELD paid him?" May took the card from him, "he's saved it, used it sparingly and we all contribute to the bank with our own paychecks."

Skye walked over and grinned, "yep, we were serious about being a family. About four months in we realized that if we put all our money together it goes farther and lasts longer."

May looked at Simmons and Skye, "downstairs in fifteen."

"Yes!" Skye grinned and turned to Simmons, "I was thinking…"

The hurried downstairs together like teenage girls and May turned to look at Hill. "You're welcome if you want to join us."

"And be with the teenage drama you'll be enduring, no thank you."

* * *

After changing into civilian clothes, May walked past the guys and Hill talking about some old SHIELD missions that were no longer classified. "Phil you have the guys." Coulson turned to look at her. "Them, tuxedos…your responsibility."

"Me, why…" she gave him a single look and he nodded. "Have fun with Skye and Simmons."

"I'll try to contain my joy about this trip." She turned her attention to Hill, "I blame you for this entire situation." She started towards the cargo bay, "I'm taking Lola!"

It took a minute for Coulson to register what was said and he was immediately up towards the cargo bay. "Don't touch Lo…" his words die on his lips as he watches May pull the car out with Skye and Simmons inside. "Bring her back in one piece." He yelled after them and listened the squeal of tires.

* * *

A/N: A fun chapter after the deep 'reunion' between Ward and Skye. Off to look at formal dresses to see if I can find one that would be Skye-worthy.

Next we see them at the gala and Ward having to fend off a few agents in regards to Skye.

**Please read and review...**


	13. What is a Party Without a Fight?

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

When Grant Ward looked up from adjusting his cufflinks, he found himself speechless. It didn't seem like Coulson or Fitz could form words either because all three women that occupied the Bus looked like they'd stepped out of a fairy tale. Granted his eyes were solely on a young computer specialist who looked like a princess in her white capped-sleeved gown. It flowed to the floor and trailed behind her slightly. A headband made of rhinestones sat on her head and her hair was loose down her back and over her shoulders, Ward was in awe of the being standing before him.

"So what do you think?" She twirled around and Ward smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, pulling back to find her smiling.

Skye fixed his tie, "you aren't so bad yourself. I knew you looked good in a suit but a tux just takes hot to a whole new level."

Trip shook his head as he walked over, "you girls couldn't look any better. Where did May find that dress?"

They looked over to see May's dress dipping in the back to show most of the woman's bare back. The dip ended at her lumbar spine and cloth covered everything vital until it hit the floor, trailing lightly behind her. "It's no wonder Coulson can't keep his eyes off of her." Ward chuckled and Skye wrapped her arms around one of his. "I maybe bias but I still think you look the most beautiful."

"You know just what to say to a girl." She smirked before heading to the SUV, they'd be taking the SUV while Coulson and May took Lola.

* * *

The SWORD Gala was held at the Avenger Tower, security was to the maximum and most of the parking occurred in the tower parking garage. SWORD agents, military of all nations, foreign dignitaries and the Avengers were all in attendance so it was something to behold. When Skye entered the room to see everyone, she didn't miss the looks from some of the male agents close to the door. Looking over her shoulder she saw May being escorted by Coulson and instantly she knew it was the fact that Phil Coulson was alive that were making people stare.

They made their rounds between dancing and dinner, Skye found herself placed at a table with some military personnel. Coulson, May, Hill and Ward were with her but so was a Colonel Talbot and General Warrick. Talbot seemed to eye her, as if trying to figure out who she was despite knowing who Ward was. Everyone knew who Ward was, that wasn't hard to figure out considering he was the black sheep of SWORD.

"I don't think we've met Agent…"

"Skye." Skye smiled as she took a bite of her roasted hen, whoever sprang for all the food had decided that lavish was type of dinner everyone needed. "You're Colonel Talbot…"

Talbot nodded, "we haven't met so I assume you've been told about me?"

"Yeah," she smirked, "that Hill kicked your ass at Providence and your men failed to properly contain Garrett."

Ward placed a hand on her arm and gave her a look of 'be careful' despite it seeming like he was doing nothing but reprimanding her silently. Talbot put down his fork and looked over at Coulson. "Agent Skye here is one of your more outspoken agents I assume?"

"Her methods maybe unorthodox but Skye's one our best." Hill gave a small smile. "If she continues on the path she's no, there's no doubt that she'll one day be Director of SWORD one day."

Half the table went silent and it was Coulson who spoke after wiping his mouth. "Director Hill, I believe I misheard you. Did you just say you believe Skye could one day be Director of SWORD?"

"No I said that she will one day be Director of SWORD." Hill took a sip of her wine. "While technically you are in charge of a Mobile Command, you are my deputy director. As Skye is your protégé, it stands to reason she would follow your footsteps and one day command the organization. That is one of the reasons I insisted she come," her attention went to Skye. "While you may not interact with them directly, your agents need to know you are there if they have need. A good director knows her organization from the lowest agent to the top tier."

Skye nodded, "maybe so but Fury seemed to fail at that ma'am. He didn't know that half of his organization was the enemy. Do we ever truly know people, even when we have all the information in the world at our disposal?"

Warrick chuckled and pointed at Skye, "I like you Agent Skye, may I ask your first name so I can call you by it? I don't like to get formal unless it's warranted."

"Skye, no last name." Skye smiled and went back to her meal.

After dinner Ward pulled Skye away to dance because apparently dancing was part of being at a gala. It surprised her that Grant Ward knew how to actually dance formally and she could only smile as he held her close, his lips to her forehead. They moved around the room to a waltz, two slow dances and seemed to realize that any fast-paced, modern music wasn't their thing so they left the dance floor.

* * *

They made their way over to the bar and Ward ordered two glasses of Bourbon for them before leaving to use the restroom. Skye looked up when the bartender placed a glass of wine in front of her.

"I didn't order this."

"I ordered it." She turned to see a male agent standing nearby with another. He held out his hand to her, "David Roche, Level 4 and this is my SO, Mitch Taylor."

Skye held out the glass of wine to him, "thanks but I don't drink wine." He took it and nodded at her, placing it aside. "Skye."

"What about the sky?"

She chuckled, "no my name is Skye and I'm Level 1."

"What do you do rookie?"

That caught Skye's attention and she stared at Taylor, "first, don't call me rookie and second I'm a computer specialist."

"Until you reach Level 3 you'll always be a rookie, you should know that or are you still new?"

Before she could speak Hill was beside her, ordering a glass of wine. "Red wine, your best vintage." She looked at the two men and then at Skye, "Skye where is your rookie?"

It became a joke around the Bus and among the team that Ward had become her rookie since she was technically in charge of him. The title stuck despite him being her old SO so they agreed that when training he was her SO but everywhere else he was her rookie. While the title had stuck, they rare used it except in the field or on the Bus.

"Restroom then I saw him get distracted by Trip," Skye nodded to the bartender as she was handed the two glasses of Bourbon finally. "I'll stay here or else he'll be frantically searching this whole place for me. I don't need him ruffling any feathers, especially since we have foreign dignitaries who could easily misunderstand the situation."

Hill smiled at her, "already thinking like a director."

"That'll be a few decades from now if it happens." Skye took a sip of her drink, "I have a feeling that the potential job will become an inside joke on the Bus. Especially in the bunks if you get my drift."

The director chuckled, "well at least it won't get boring."

"Have you seen the man without a shirt on?" Skye's eyes went wide and a smirk graced her face. "Makes Thor look normal in my opinion but that's just my view."

Hill actually laughed as Ward walked over to them, "good to see you can still find your SO in a crowd Agent Ward." She turned to Skye, "by the way Skye, I forgot to mention that your rookie here has already managed to gain Level 2 status after his last mission despite it going south."

Ward clutched his jaw, "it's not a joking matter."

"Never said it was." Hill took her wine, "see you two next time I visit the Bus. Enjoy the night and try not to keep Coulson up too late."

* * *

Hill left and Ward looked over to see the two men, he knew Taylor but not Roche. "Taylor…"

"Ward, what happened to get you demoted?"

He looked to Skye and she nodded, placing a hand on his arm. "I made a bad decision to follow a HYDRA agent and betrayed my team. For now I'm earning back my place," he held up his wrist to show the bracelet that had been put back on his wrist at his own request, "at SWORD and the trust of others. My own rookie became my SO…"

Skye chuckled and handed him his drink, "like you're complaining. As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter who is what rank or does what."

"Your safety is my first priority." Ward took the full glass from her hand and sipped it.

"So Skye," Roche looked at her and smirked, "I don't suppose you dance? Or are you one of those computer specialists that stay holed up in an office all day?"

The hacker smirked and looked him up and down, her smirk falling as she felt the memory of what happened to his previous dance partner. Turning to Ward, he caught the look in her eyes and knew she didn't appreciate Roche.

"Dude who do we have here?" Two other agents showed up and pushed through Roche and Taylor. "Alex Hadley, this is my field partner Colin George and who may I ask are you? Where did SWORD recruit you from because I'd be heading that way in an instant?"

Ward moved to her and placed a hand on her back, "Skye?" Her hand flexed and he caught it, shaking his head slightly. "Don't, it's not worth it."

She pushed the image that she had seen in Roche's mind into his own and Ward almost recoiled at it. He refrained from showing any emotion but saw the assault vividly. "May I have a dance?" Roche held out his hand and Skye narrowed her eyes as they started turning blue. "Is something wrong with your eyes, they changed color."

She pushed the pain of her transformation on him and he screamed, Ward pushed Skye behind him and turned to her. "Stop now." Blinking, Skye paused her attack as her eyes turned back to their normal muddy brown. Ward turned to see Taylor and the others starring at Skye.

"What are you?!" Taylor advanced on her and Ward instinctively threw a punch.

* * *

Before anything could be said, a brawl broke out and Skye found herself having to watch as Ward and three guys went at it. He kept pushing her out of the way every time she attempted to help so it was useless. Of course May and Coulson showed up, breaking up the fight as Taylor threw insults at her.

"You can't be an agent, you're from the damn Index!" Taylor pointed at her as Ward pushed her behind him, his lip bloody and tux jacket torn. "What the hell did you do to my agent?"

"A fraction of what he deserves for practically assaulting Agent Williamson." Skye said menacingly as she moved against the arm Ward held her back with. "You just looked the other way when he assaulted her, you're just as bad as him. You think because she's a lower tier agent she won't say anything. Well now everyone knows so you can't escape it."

Roche looked at her, "you little bitch!" He started at her but his legs were kicked out from underneath him by May.

"Agent Ward made it clear to stay away from our agent so stay away from her." May looked at Ward, "get her home and clean yourself up."

* * *

A/N: This chapter sort of wrote itself before I could stop it so it didn't turn out as I expected.

Next we skip a few months and see the team, only two more chapters left to explore this world.

**Please read and review...**


	14. Family Ties

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

Skye sat on her computer reviewing some security upgrades while she waited for news of Ward's mission. It amazed her that while they were partners on missions, the one he was on was solo in North Korean territory to retrieve a high valued scientist who had access to Korean nuclear technology. Coulson and May backed Ward up about Skye not going, something about how if he was captured he stood a better chance of escape if she wasn't there.

The sound of the bunk door rattling made her look up and she found Ward when the door opened. He looked like he'd been through Hell. Cuts and bruises covered his face and the slight limp present with his left leg said he'd probably sprained it. The door shut behind him and he began stripping off his clothes, bandages and wraps consistent with Simmons's handwork laid across his body.

"What happened?" She leaned against the wall as she watched him sit on the bed to remove his boots and socks.

"Military intercepted us just as we reached the border." He looked up at her, "we got out but not without injuries. Jung got shot but it wasn't lethal so everything went better than expected."

Moving over to him, she stood and touched the cut on his face. "I should have been there…"

"Not this time," he looked up at her from where he sat. "Not for a while, we don't want to endanger her." Ward leaned forward and pulled up her shirt slightly, kissing her still flat stomach.

* * *

Skye smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "Coulson is still pissed at you for knocking me up."

"He'll get over it when he sees her, everyone will."

"You still think it's a girl?" Skye smirked at him, "what if it turns out to be a boy?"

Ward chuckled and pulled back, moving to get clean clothes from under the bed. "Then we'd better pray he turns out to be like his mother because if he's anything like me as a child we're in for trouble." He looked up to see her back on the bed with her laptop in hand. "Before my brother was sadistic and my parents didn't care, I was a happy child. However that came with tantrums and mischievous behavior that was more dangerous than anything else. Combined with your determination and sense of adventure we'll be in for a world of trouble."

Skye watched him as he started getting dressed, "so you'd rather a girl?"

"A girl like her mother and in need of being spoiled but disciplined at the same time." He sat back on the bed and started pulling on socks and boots. After he turned to her and looked into brown pools of emotion he loved to drown in. "We may joke about it but all I want is a healthy child, I don't care if it's a girl or boy. I vow to make sure they're safe and happy, innocent and ignorant of the world for as long as possible. They deserve that and a family that loves them so fiercely that they'd throw themselves at a gun to protect him or her."

* * *

Placing her laptop aside, Skye stood and cupped his face in her hands. "You are going to be an amazing father Grant. You may have doubts but you will be nothing like your own father or brother, this baby will have a family that loves it but also a father who would go to the ends of the earth to make them happy."

He rested his head against her belly, "I don't think I'll ever deserve you or her."

Pulling his head up, Skye ran her thumb over his scar while staring into his eyes. "You may feel that way and your actions were perhaps immoral but you're the only guy I want. As for deserving, our baby deserves you as a father because you'll love them like no father could. Your own past teaches you right and wrong, what you can give and what you should give. A man with a better life probably wouldn't know as much as you can give."

* * *

Standing before the Red Oak Assisted Living Home, Skye looked at the man beside her to judge his face. He had a standing day of visitation every year that he visited his grandmother and he'd missed the year before due to everything that went down with the team and HYDRA. So standing before the nursing home on his day of visitation, Ward found himself holding her hand tightly. He'd asked her to come with him and she'd agreed without hesitation because she wanted to ask the woman why she hadn't taken Ward and his younger siblings in when the abuse got bad.

Getting to the room was easy enough, the staff recognized Ward and gave them passes as they signed in. Skye watched as Ward knocked on the door to Apartment 17 and squeezed his hand to reassure him. The door opened and an elderly woman looked at them both, a smile crossing her face.

"Grant, you are here." She pulled him in arms and pulled back to look at her. "You haven't given me a hug in years, not since you were a boy and here you are hugging me back." She smiled and moved aside, "come in please."

Ward put a hand on Skye's back and slightly pushed her forward so she walked in ahead of him. Sitting on the couch, Ward looked at his grandmother. "Gramsy I'm sorry I didn't come last year, my job had me tied up and I couldn't get away."

"That doesn't matter now, that's in the past." She waved him off and looked at Skye, "who you are you young lady and how did you meet Grant?"

Skye smiled and took Ward's hand, "Skye and I met Ward here on the job, he found me and I helped him with work. I specialize in computers and security," she bumped Ward's shoulder with her own. "We just worked well together and decided to try dating, turns out it suits us."

"Does she make you happy Grant?" His grandmother asked and he chuckled.

"She's my world, I can't imagine life without her." Ward squeezed her hand, "nor do I want to try to imagine that."

* * *

His grandmother chuckled and reached across the coffee table, patting Skye's leg. "Tell me about yourself. Where do your parents live, what do they do…just tell me everything."

"I'm an orphan, my parents died when I was a baby. I've been sort of adopted by our boss and his sort-of-but-not-really girlfriend." Skye shrugged, "I dropped out of high school but my skill with computers often makes up for the lack of a diploma. Grant and I work together, partners really and that's really everything."

Ward chuckled, "not everything. Your favorite color is blue, you have an affinity for plaid and you'll never cut your hair because you like it long. You love watching Disney movies just to sing the songs and even though you're an adult you like to read teen fiction."

"Thanks for spilling all those." Skye rolled her eyes and his grandmother laughed.

"Grant, Erin came by last week with her son and I have to say he's beautiful. I have pictures if you want to see." She started to get up but Ward stopped her.

"I'd rather not," he looked down at the floor. "I closed that chapter of my life a long time ago and I don't want the memories that will resurface."

She sat down and smiled, "I understand, your past is full of pain and I only wish I'd been in better health to take you in. I tried to step in but you know the police never believed us because your father knew how to tell the right lies." Rubbing her hands together the elderly woman looked at them both. "Now, tell me when the wedding is, I see that ring on your finger."

* * *

Skye looked down to see the three rings that were part of a set, it was worn as a deterrent so guys didn't try to pick her up. "Oh this, it's actually so guys don't ask me out. It's not an engagement or wedding ring."

"We actually discussed it already Gramsy and we decided marriage wasn't for us." Ward looked at Skye, "what did you tell me when we made that decision?"

"That a piece of paper can't accurately define what we are to each other." Skye smiled at him and rested her head against his shoulder. "We decided that later on if we feel like it we'll register with a civil union but right now we're content as is."

Ward saw his grandmother's happiness deflate slightly so he decided to tell her the big news. "While we may not be getting married, we're expecting a baby. Skye's twelve weeks pregnant right now."

The woman's soft smile turned into a grin, "another grandbaby for me to spoil. Do you know the gender yet?"

Skye shook her head, "not yet but we're kind of hoping for a girl. Between the two of us, a boy would be a nightmare due to behaviors and traits that could be inherited. Besides," she looked up at Ward, "I think Grant really wants a Daddy's girl that he can spoil and chase away guys with his gun."

"No one would ever be good enough for our daughter. Any kid Fitz and Simmons has would be borderline acceptable but no one else would ever be good enough. Besides, with how beautiful you are we'd have to lock her up."

Both women laughed and Skye shook her head, "you'd never hear the end of it if you did."

"The way it should be then."

* * *

A/N: I thought we should include his grandmother.

Next we jump a few years into the future and see the Ward Family together. It'll also be the last chapter and there will be no sequel to this one since I'm working on 3-5 other AoS fics (lost count of how many so I rounded).

**Please read and review...**


	15. A Second Chance Not Wasted

From Darkness into the Light

Spoilers: All Episodes, mainly focused on the 1x21 "Ragtag" promo

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here.

* * *

The sound of knocking at the door made Grant Ward look up from where he stood in the kitchen of the apartment he shared with Skye. When field work no longer was an option, Tony Stark hired them both and provided them an apartment at Avenger Tower. He managed training members of security while Skye oversaw the computer system and security. While they missed the field and team at times, they had a good life that they loved.

"Skye get the door please." He yelled and turned back to the stove, trying to make sure the soup he was making for dinner didn't burn.

The sound of old voices let Ward know that Skye had answered the door, he turned slightly to see Skye entering the kitchen with Coulson and Fitzsimmons. They were both aware May was stationed on the SWORD helicarrier training new recruits so she'd be absent from that year's birthday party.

"What are you doing in the kitchen Ward?" Coulson looked at him curiously and Ward looked down at the soup.

"Making dinner sir." He stirred the pot and put the lid back on, turning to them. "The kids asked for soup tonight and since its healthy I didn't see a reason not to fix it."

Coulson nodded, "speaking of kids…"

"Kids!" Skye turned and raised her voice slightly, seconds later three small beings arrived in the kitchen doorway. "Someone is here for the party."

All three voices yelled the same thing, "Uncle Phil!"

He hugged all three and smiled down at them, "you all have grown way too much. Pippa, you and Andy look like you've grown at least two feet."

Philippa 'Pippa' Ward laughed at his comment and her twin brother, Andrew 'Andy' Ward just laughed along with it. The two were celebrating their seventh birthday that evening and were ecstatic to see their extended family. Both moved on to Fitzsimmons as Coulson picked up the youngest of the Ward children, four year old Avery. Avery was a miniature of Skye down to her skin tone and Ward was a bit more protective of her than the older two, mostly because of her looks but also because she was the baby of the family.

"Your dress does look lovely." Simmons complimented Pippa and the seven year old grinned.

Ward placed his arm around Skye as she sidled up to him, the weight of her head on his shoulder was so familiar that he missed it when she left his side. "Okay, everyone needs to wash up because dinner will be finished in a few moments."

Dinner occurred without any issues besides the children trying to talk over each other but Skye had long since deemed that a normal thing. Ward's soup, a recipe from his grandmother, seemed to make even Coulson going back for seconds. After dinner was presents, unfortunately due to Avery's diabetes they didn't have a cake on birthdays but made a favorite meal instead.

* * *

Pippa and Andy sat opening their presents and saying their thanks for their gifts. Skye noticed Avery sitting quietly with tears in her eyes so she walked over and bent down next to her.

"Avery, baby what's wrong?"

She bit her lip, "I wanted Legos and Daddy said no but Pippa got them. It's not fair!"

Skye looked over to see Ward making his way over to Avery, he gently picked the girl up and held her. "Come on, we'll talk about this in your room so we don't ruin your brother and sister's day."

Once in Avery's room, Ward sat on her bed and looked down at her as she sat in his lap. "It's not fair Daddy, Pippa got what I wanted and you said I couldn't have them."

He pulled Avery's chin up. "I didn't get the Legos and neither did Mom, it was Uncle Leo who bought them for her. Just because you ask for something doesn't mean you'll get it. Do you remember when Mom said you would have to make a choice between toys and gymnastics lessons? Well that is why you were told no the other day. Your lessons are very expensive and we can't afford to pay for them and also get you every toy you want. That's how life works and I know it's hard to accept but we told you how it would be when you begged to have those lessons."

"But I want…"

"I know you want something Avery but we gave you a choice and you're going to have to accept that choice." He kissed her forehead, "now why don't you ask Pippa nicely if you can play with her when she pulls out her Legos. I'm pretty sure she'll let you play with her."

Avery shook her head, "no, I want my own! I don't want to share!" She kicked his leg and Ward sighed, knowing Avery would be having a tantrum. "I want my own! NOW!"

Ward stood up and put Avery on her bed, "when you can talk nicely and behave appropriately you can come out of your room. Until then you are going to stay in here alone. When you're ready to come out and apologize you can leave." He left the room and shut the door, ignoring Avery's loud sobs and cries. She'd gained her flare for the dramatic from Skye and combined with his temper they were finding that the terrible twos lasted until age five with their kids.

Skye looked up when he entered the room alone, "tantrum?"

"Tantrum." He sat down beside her as he confirmed her question. "She'll stay in her room until she can behave appropriately."

"Daddy look what Aunt Melinda got me." Andy ran over and held up a junior baseball bat. "I needed a new one after Luke Pearson put a dent in my other one."

Ward took the bat and examined it, "looks like you and I will be going to the batting cages this weekend huh?"

"Thanks Daddy!" The seven year old put his arms around his father and kissed his cheek before running off.

* * *

Presents and talking seemed to continue until there was nothing left to unwarp and the kids were examining their toys in greater detail. Skye sat on the couch beside Ward, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. They enjoyed watching the kids talk to Fitzsimmons or Coulson about their toys.

"Mommy, help me put it on." Pippa moved over to Skye and the former hacker accepted the collar that Pippa had. "It's a headband but I can't put it on right."

Skye looked over at Coulson, "oh no…"

"Already talked to Stark and he said yes, as long as Marie got one too." Coulson chuckled and folded his arms. "So yes, it's already in the room." He motioned to the large box in the corner.

"Daddy?" They looked over to see Avery in the doorway looking at them with sorrowful eyes and a tearstained face. "I can behave, can I come out?"

Ward sat up slightly and held out his arms, Avery ran over and moved into his lap. "What do you have to say to everyone?"

"Sorry I was mean to everyone." Avery spoke softly before burying her face in Ward's shirt. "I'm sorry Daddy for kicking you."

"Let's not do it again." He held her and kissed her head, turning to Skye. "What's the problem?"

She held up the collar and then motioned to the box in the corner. "Coulson got the one thing we swore never to get until we moved."

"What is it?" Andy moved over to the box and looked at it.

"Open it and find out." Coulson answered gleefully, "Avery why don't you go help them."

* * *

Avery moved off her father's lap and over to the box, helping the twins open it only to be met with a wet nose. All three children laughed and squealed when a brown lab puppy jumped from the box and began sniffing each of them.

"A puppy!" Pippa practically screamed and flew into giggles when the puppy licked her face and neck. "Thank you Uncle Phil, best present every!"

Avery flew into giggles next as the puppy sniffed her and licked her cheek. "Silly puppy, I'm not food."

"What are you going to call him?" Coulson asked as the puppy made his way over to Skye and Ward, placing his paws on the couch and looked at the ex-specialist.

"Daddy can you pick his name since we won't agree." Andy was the one to ask intelligent yet innocent question.

Ward looked at the chocolate lab puppy and scratched his head, Skye smiled as he did so. "I think we should call him Buddy."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N: And there we go, the end. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

**Please read and review...**


End file.
